Del amor y otros tipo de destrucción
by KariDz
Summary: Sus recuerdos no son sino tristes imágenes sin color. Fracaso, rencor, culpa, vergüenza. Los dos, que han visto y hecho tanto, tienen la entera certeza de algo: el amor es el peor tipo de destrucción. Loki/OC
1. Fui

**Preludio: Fui.**

_._

Ahuyenté tus demonios y sequé tus lágrimas. Fui alfombra en el lodo y farola en la oscuridad. Sané las heridas y te salvé. Fui el viento que se llevaba las negras nubes de tu cielo y el huracán que arremetía contra tu cuerpo y tu alma en el frenesí de las pasiones vehementes de que fuimos presas. Todo según tus deseos. Velé tu sueño y luché contra tus enemigos. Fui el Sol que te daba cálida alegría y la Luna brindándote la sosegadora certeza de que tu soledad, aún en la noche más larga, no era tanta. Te ofrecí mi tiempo para que dispusieras de él a tu antojo y callé mis tristezas para que tú, agobiada criatura, no conocieras más dolor. Fui el bosque enigmático y frio cuando no era la escandalosa selva que te aturdía y enredaba en su espesura. Me enorgullecí de tu alma agitada y libre, a la vez que admiraba tu voluntad de cristal.

Fui cosas infinitas. Fui universo en expansión, estrella de neutrones a tu lado…

… Fui… pero entonces conocí la miseria y dejé de ser.

Entonces, abrí los ojos y te conocí como eras en realidad: el océano, el profundo mar azul ahogándome. El desierto interminable y hostil. El negro manto de la muerte. Triunfo negado. Agujero negro devorándolo todo.

Fui muchas cosas, cosas imposibles, cosas tristes y felices, ciertas y falsas, antiguas y nuevas, cosas inexistentes. Fui sueños y realidad.

Fui muchas cosas –incluso antes de ti, ya era yo demasiado-, pero ahora sólo soy yo… y tú, tú eres poco menos que oscuridad.

* * *

¡Saludos a todas! Acá me tienen con nuevo fic, el cual espero sea de su agrado.

Que les puedo decir. Es todavía más corto de lo que acostumbro y el estilo narrativo es algo… un intento mío por darle un toque poético (?)… Pero es una simple introducción, un _preludio_. En cuanto a eso: ¿por qué no elegí la palabra Prólogo? Pues por dos razones: (1) Amo la palabra _Preludio_ por causas raras y difíciles de explicar y quise usarla. (2) Dado que la idea del fic surgió cuando escuchaba una de las maravillosas piezas de J.S Bach, no puedo dejar de pensar en música cada que escribo.

Esta forma de escribir (repito: torpe intento de hacerlo sonar poético) sólo ha sido para este pequeño prólogo. Lo que sigue ya no está tan sobretrabajado, es algo más… natural.

Como sea, esto no dice mucho de qué va a tratar la historia, sin embargo, sentía la férrea necesidad de escribirlo y subirlo antes que el primer capítulo (porque ese ya lo tengo desde mucho antes). En fin, ya basta.

Gracias por leer y qué mejor si me hacen el honor de dejarme un review con su opinión.


	2. Habilidades

**Disclaimer: **Ya saben, la triste historia de siempre, ni Loki ni cualquier otro personaje de Marvel, me pertenecen.**  
**

Agradecimientos, antes que nada, a** Himmelstrasse** y a **Nana2831**.

* * *

**1. Habilidades. **

― Ay, dulzura – suspiró, regalándole una mirada socarrona, media sonrisa sarcástica y posando su mano en su cabeza para revolotearle el cabello.

La afirmación –que por poco sonaba a sugerencia- le pilló con la guardia baja. Oír al _pequeñín _decirle que la consideraba una chica linda e inteligente fue casi sorprendente. Era obvio que al pobrecillo le había costado articular las palabras, no merecía uno de sus desplantes en extremo hirientes, bastaba con un gesto medio déspota. Además, éste sujetito le parecía dulce, refinado, pero de una forma muy sutil, no como esos pelmazos presumidos que solían hacerle la ronda.

Él ni parpadeó mientras tanto, al mismo tiempo que intentaba recordar como respirar. Todo, a excepción de ella, se volvió blanco, no había nadie más en la cafetería, lo cual le dejó claro que le estaba atribuyendo cualidades divinas (de nuevo): la cafetería escolar vacía a esas horas era imposible.

Parpadeó por fin, logrando un poco de control sobre su mente, pero no mucho, solo un poco, porque enseguida comenzó a divagar en el hecho que acababa de presentársele cual gloriosa epifanía: Era de su agrado, no nada más uno de esos con quienes ella convivía pero que no le importaban en lo más mínimo. En serio lo apreciaba. Lo supo a pesar de su despectiva reacción, váyase a saber en qué fundamentaba él su afirmación; se trataba de una corazonada, algo que únicamente se podía ver con los ojos del amor. Le agradaba y saberlo lo animaba a pensar que con un poco más de tiempo y esfuerzo se convertirían en buenos amigos y después hasta podrían…

Frenó su mente, no quería…está bien, si quería, pero no podía hacerse muchas ilusiones. Con ella más valía ser precavido y mantener los pies sobre la Tierra. Era violenta, voluble, emocionalmente inestable, caprichosa y altanera; hoy podía amarlo y mañana podía ser que ni la gracia de una mirada le concediera. Sin embargo, Loki, a sus escasos 13 años, no concebía nada más importante para llevar una existencia plena y feliz que la aceptación de ella. Deseaba, como ninguna otra cosa, ser digno de estar en su presencia, porque, desde donde Loki lo veía, no cualquiera merecía la compañía de Harper.

Se acomodó la mochila en el hombro, de pronto el objeto más común, al que más acostumbrado estaba, adquirió un peso tremendo e incomodo… En serio, tenía que aprender a controlar su mente, ahora ya le estaba haciendo imaginar cosas, si continuaba de esa forma pronto terminaría en el manicomio… Y también tenía que aprender a dejar de exagerar las cosas, se trataba de una reacción obvia: estaba nervioso. Eso no lo llevaría a ningún hospital psiquiátrico, en todo caso, existían otras cinco o seis razones mucho mejores por las que podría terminar en aquellos lugares.

Sin pensarlo más, le devolvió la sonrisa. Claro, en la suya no había rastro alguno de sarcasmo o ironía, era completamente sincera. A ella no le agradó ni un poco. El mocito se estaba encariñando demasiado con ella, y no era bueno para ninguno de los dos dado que también le tenía un poco de cariño. Ella sabía que al final quien más saldría herido sería él y extrañamente la idea no le agradaba. Eso último le aumentó el enfado, solía disfrutar de eso, de ver a los chicos arrastrándose a escondidas de amor por ella, de ver sus ridículos semblantes suplicantes cuando les pasaba por enfrente, sus pobres espíritus corroídos por el veneno que ella misma producía y que les inyectaba sin que pudieran darse cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Frunció el ceño entre molesta y confundida, dio media vuelta y caminó con la misma altivez de siempre, evitando con movimientos gráciles a las personas y sorteando las mesas, dando pasos ligeros; andaba cual si sus pies nunca tocaran el suelo. No quería convivir de momento con Loki y tenía otros planes. Una larga mañana sentada sobre el césped a las orillas del campo de futbol, eso necesitaba para alejar de su mente las imágenes horripilantes de la noche anterior y para aplazar un poco su necesidad de empinarse unas cuantas botellas más de cerveza.

A Loki le parecía mágica su forma de caminar, ni los ángeles tenían tanta gracia. Al menos así lo veía Loki, quien empezó pensar que tantas películas surrealistas ya le estaban mermando la capacidad para ver la realidad como realidad y la fantasía como fantasía. Su consuelo era que por lo menos eso sólo le sucedía con Harper… Pero otra vez estaba exagerando, tampoco era como si la viera volar o transformarse en un cuervo, simplemente **exageraba** la cualidad ágil de ella. Ya sabía de qué iba a hablar con su terapeuta la próxima sesión: "_Williams, tengo una tendencia peligrosa a la exageración, en cuál de los casos de neurosis que sufro entra eso". _Compadecía a Williams, de veras.

Se deshizo de su sonrisa, consiente de la estupidez que acababa de cometer, lo más probable era que hubiera arruinado, como siempre, su oportunidad. Suspiró fastidiado consigo mismo y la siguió hasta el pasillo.

Algunos años más tarde ambos recordarían ese momento, pero sus perspectivas, sus formas de pensar y vivir no serían las mismas. Tanto Loki como Harper retorcerían aquel recuerdo, cada uno a su manera, para consolarse y aminorar el fracaso, el dolor consecuencia de la ciega necedad de uno y el orgullo hiriente del otro.

…

Parado a mitad del amplio pasillo, el moreno ignoraba todo acerca de su destino, a decir verdad, poco le importaba. Lo que si le importaba y mucho, era la muchacha dirigiéndose con prisa a la puerta que llevaba al campo de fútbol. Ella se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones poco antes de llegar a la salida.

― Nos vemos, Embaucador – gritó, sacudiendo el brazo de forma exagerada en señal de adiós.

Loki rodó los ojos por dos razones, una consecuencia de la otra, probablemente. Primera: era martes, eran las diez de la mañana, y Harper ya daba señales de haberse tomado un par de Heinekens*. Aquí entraba la primera sus infames habilidades: parecer sobria el 99% del tiempo. Había que conocerla muy bien y estar muy atento a sus movimientos y palabras, para darse cuenta de que ya llevaba al menos una cerveza en el organismo.

La segunda razón fue oírla usar el apodo por el que últimamente se refería a él. "Nunca dejes a Harper deambular por la sección de Historia en la biblioteca".

Anotado eso ultimo en su cerebro, se echó a correr, decidido a impedirle la salida pero únicamente estuvo a tiempo para recibir el golpe de la puerta en la cara. Retrocedió un paso, se sobó la punta de la nariz soltando un gruñido, y empujó una de las hojas de la puerta para salir.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, sin perderla de vista. Aunque para ser sinceros, nadie lo haría, no con su elección de vestuario de ese día. El caso "Loki embrutecido de amor por Harper" se encontraba es estado alarmante, pero hasta él debía aceptar que la muchacha lucía o bien, como prófuga de algún manicomio –ya sabía como no vestirse a la hora de escapar en caso de efectivamente terminar él mismo en uno–, o como si la pobrecilla estuviera ciega. Loki casi podía jurar que ni un ciego se vestiría así. Pero tal vez lo que llamaba la atención no eran los botines negros muy poco femeninos, o el holgado pantalón blanco de lino, o la blusa enorme de manga corta y cuello ancho, con lentejuelas de un azul eléctrico sobre tela sintética plateada, la cual apenas se sostenía en sus hombros-Loki apostaba lo que fuera a que un movimiento de más y la prenda se vendría abajo, eso era algo que la parte sucia y oscura de su mente anhelaba ver-. No, lo que sin lugar a dudas llamaba la atención era la maraña de cabello, a la cual ella gustaba de llamarle _peinado. ¿_Acaso le había explotado el microondas en la mañana? Hasta para Harper eso era ridículo.

Toda ella era un espectáculo (no uno bueno), y así cruzaba el campo de fútbol, orgullosa de su desequilibrado sentido de la moda, por decirlo en palabras dulces. Porque lo que a las claras le faltaba a esa muchacha era decencia, aunque fuera un poquito de vergüenza. Dentro de la lista de cosas imposibles del joven pelinegro, el que Harper gozara de un atisbo de pudor era el punto número uno.

Corrió hasta que la distancia entre ambos era de uno o dos metros. Paró en seco, se inclinó y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas, recuperando el aliento. Luego se enderezó, tragó saliva y respiró profundamente un par de veces como preparación.

― Tienes clase – le increpó, con una potencia en su voz hasta entonces desconocida para él, mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

― Tu también, no sé que haces aquí – replicó sin detenerse.

― Has faltado a la mitad de las clases desde la semana pasada –.

― ¿Y? – espetó ella.

― Van a expulsarte – exclamó con cierta frustración.

Harper por fin se detuvo y dio media vuelta. Vale, le molestaban un montón de cosas de esa situación: que la estuviera siguiendo, que la regañara, que no pudiera voltearse –como lo haría tratándose de cualquier otra persona- y ahuyentarlo a punta de palabrotas y verdades hirientes. Pero, por favor, quién en este universo, malo o bueno, podría negarse, dañar y/o ignorar el tono lastimero de esa garantía que en realidad no significaba nada para ella, escuelas van y vienen. Para variar alguien quería cuidarla, alguien que no fuera el trabajador social, y le cosquilleaba en el pecho una leve ternura por ello.

― Ya. Eso no sucederá – empezó a decir, seria –. Siempre me las arreglo, ¿no? –.

― Si – respondió Loki con una mueca.

Y esa era la segunda infame habilidad de ella: hacer lo que quisiera, como quisiera, si quería, y siempre salir bien librada de cualquier problema. Ya fuera por suerte o por su propio ingenio. Lo que Harper tenía que saber era que abusar de determinadas cosas puede desgastarlas.

― ¿Lo ves? Ahora lárgate a tus clases, pequeño embaucador – le ordenó sacudiendo la muñeca, como si estuviera ahuyentando a un animal.

― No soy… –.

― Lo eres, lo leí – dijo a modo de conclusión y continuó con su _escape_.

Loki permaneció parado allí, a mitad del campo, pensando en ella y todas las cosas geniales que era, hasta que la campana sonó y le devolvió a la realidad. Lanzó un largo suspiro y se apresuró a entrar al edificio.

Mientras el profesor de historia relataba otro glorioso y esencial hecho histórico, la mente de Loki volaba muy lejos de ahí… quizá no tanto, quizá volaba en un lugar cercano, un lugar como la parte más lejana del campo de futbol -donde solían reunirse Harper y sus, igualmente trastornadas, amistades- , muy probablemente así era.

Loki no idolatraba a Harper un poco. La idolatraba un motón, mucho, demasiado, más de lo que debía. A Loki, hasta hacía poco, le temblaban las manos y se le quebraba la voz en su presencia; el cerebro se le vaciaba o tendía a decir tarugada y media; se volvía torpe mientras sus ojos brillaban, deslumbrados por la luz intensa, celestial, que la chica despedía.

Loki Laufseyson, un jovencito de 13 años, idolatraba a Harper de 16. Tanto como para hacerlo temblar cuando ella hablaba, tanto como para comenzar la penosa tarea de evitar las miradas destructivas de ella, para que no pudiera mantener una conversación normal como los demás lo hacían.

Harper solía deslumbrar a un ingenuo –de cierta forma- Loki. Para él Harper significaba verdad y belleza. Sobrevaloraba sus cualidades y donde había defectos, cerraba los ojos y se tapaba los oídos.

Loki idolatraba a Harper, la muchacha con ojos de Cleopatra –en realidad a Loki le recordaban mucho a la forma de los ojos del sarcófago de Ramsés II, aunque hubiese sido grosero decirlo de esa forma- pero de un azul intenso, como los zafiros. Abundante cabello ondulado y de un castaño rojizo, labios delgados y nariz respingada. ¿Era hermosa acaso? No. Era bonita, agraciada tal vez, pero no hermosa. Harper Blake era una simple muchacha de 16 años proveniente de una familia disfuncional de clase media-baja. Blake era la cúspide de la arrogancia y la insolencia. Con el horrible vicio del alcohol. Malhablada, con tendencia a despotricar contra todo y todos. Manipuladora, cruel… Harper, en conclusión, era una mala persona, pero contaba con la tercera de sus habilidades: pasar por alguien interesante. Y quizá si lo era. Un poco. No mucho. Apenas lo suficiente para que la gente le soportara tanta majadería.

Y es momento de hacer la pregunta, la gran pregunta: ¿Qué le atraía a Loki de esa muchacha? ¿Qué podía ser digno de idolatría en ella? Porque ni muy bonita ni muy inteligente. Era una bruja de negro corazón. Era ella… y he allí el problema: era ella. Era Harper Blake y su manual secreto de cómo robarle y romperle el corazón a quien ella quisiera… era ella ejecutando su plan maestro: amor y destrucción.

Con todo lo odiosa que era, Loki no dejaba de sentirse impelido hacia ella, fascinado con solo verla. Para él, Blake no era una reina sino una diosa. La Diosa del Caos.

Así que no, no existía una razón que por si sola expusiera con precisión el porqué de su adoración. Si se desea conocer el motivo, hay que adentrarse en la vida de Loki –esa parte que no incluía a la joven castaña–.

Para empezar, Loki Laufeyson era huérfano a causa de un accidente automovilístico en el cuál también su hermano mayor falleció. Los recuerdos de Loki comenzaban a partir de la mañana que despertó sobre la cama en la habitación 63B de un hospital, con unas inmensas ganas de gritar y no poder, peor todavía, no saber por qué. Con el cuerpo exhausto y el corazón roto**.

Estado de coma por tres meses, le dijeron distraídamente. Su familia muerta, le confesaron con incomodidad unos doctores que más bien parecían agentes asesinos de una organización secreta. Pérdida de memoria con escasas probabilidades de recuperación.

Congoja y una soledad insondable. Así despertó Loki a al tierna edad de 11 años: con un renacimiento a la fuerza que lo privó de una historia que le diera identidad, sintiendo que su futuro que cubría por la misma incierta oscuridad que constreñía a su pasado.

De no haber sido por su tía Helena, Loki habría terminado en un orfanato. Y de no haber sido por ella misma, Loki no hubiese tenido pista alguna de su vida antes del accidente.

Dado que nada recordaba de su familia –a excepción de uno que otro sueño borroso y confuso- poco era lo que les extrañaba. Más bien, lo que añoraba era saber cómo era la vida con una familia, anhelaba saber cómo era él antes de perder la memoria. De a poco se fue acostumbrando a su nueva vida, y para cuando conoció a Harper, ya era el adolescente brillante, agudo, travieso pero reservado, elegante en su proceder, y un poco neurótico.

Razones le sobraban para sentirse solo y vacío. Y fue esa misma melancólica sensación lo que le orillo a buscar algo con lo cual sentirse pleno, completo. Harper era ese algo. Ella llenaba los vacíos en la gris existencia del pequeño Laufeyson, con su extravagancia multicolor. ¿Cuál era entonces el motivo de su adoración? Pues el hecho mismo de que le hubiera dado un motivo, una meta… la meta de merecer su respeto, su amor… Así era como Loki no concebía nada más importante que la aceptación de ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Loki llevaba unas horas en aparente estado vegetativo sobre su cama. Eso fue lo que Helena le dijo, al menos, cuando entró a su cuarto para avisarle que la cena estaba servida y le vio tendido, con la mirada fija en el cielo raso, justo como hacía tres horas.

― Lo que sea que te esté causando el coma, sabes que puedes platicarlo conmigo, ¿no, Loki? –.

― Platicarlo contigo me causaría un ictus apopléjico – le respondió sonriendo de lado, divertido.

Helena hizo un gesto raro, como de asco y reproche. Quería responderle que se guardara sus términos domingueros para otra ocasión, pero la música que había estado intentando ignorar la exasperó.

― Tal vez lo que te está causando el colapso cerebral es ese escándalo –.

Loki resopló e hizo una señal displicente con la mano. – Adiós, tía. Te veo en el comedor –.

Cenaron en silencio, como la mayor parte de las veces. Helena no insistió en que le contara que lo traía más enajenado de lo normal y Loki le agradeció tácitamente. Le diría en algún momento, sencillamente era muy pronto, no estaba listo para la charla sobre las relaciones jóvenes que le iba a dar Helena y de la cual se había salvado porque no había mostrado interés hasta entonces en las jovencitas y porque ella no era buena hablando de forma sería de los asuntos serios; pero más que nada, no estaba listo para contarle a su tía que estaba idiotamente enamorado de Juana la Loca. No porque fuera a ponerse histérica, ella no era de esas, sino todo lo contrario: le iba a parecer hilarante y se burlaría de él. Esa era su torpe concepción de apoyo. Aunque no le molestaba del todo a Loki, de hecho lo consideraba más llevadero que el que fuera del tipo estricto e intransigente.

Poco antes de que concluyeran, llamaron a la puerta. Loki le dijo con una mirada que era su turno de abrir la puerta, Helena rodó los ojos y arrastró los pies hasta la entrada. Él sacudió la cabeza, su tía, con sus aires enigmáticos y un tanto sombríos, podía llegar a comportarse como toda una niñita berrinchuda. A veces el se sentía como el mayor de los dos, como si él fuera el padre y Helena su hija. A veces.

― Soy amiga de Loki –.

El aludido abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, al escuchar desde el comedor, la voz contralto que reconoció enseguida. Impulsado por una fuerza superior, salió disparado hacia la puerta.

Estaba sorprendido tanto de verla allí, en su casa, a las 7:30 pm., como de su atuendo mucho menos estrafalario: jeans negros, los mismos botines, y una blusa amarilla, con su cabello suelto y alborotado, pero para nada como lo había traído en la mañana. Poco más y pasaba por ser humano.

Loki tenía una estúpida expresión en el rostro cuando le quitó la mirada de encima a Harper y se encontró con el rostro de su tía. Lo veía sardónicamente, levantando una ceja y sonriéndole como diciendo "Ah, con que esto es". Él le devolvió un gesto cansino de "Si, esto es. No molestes".

― Mi nombre es Harper – aclaró la garganta, estaba en extremo incomoda de encontrarse allí. No estaba muy segura del porqué, pero una vez fuera de casa, sus pasos la encaminaron hasta el domicilio de Loki, que conocía porque estaba justo enfrente de su más reciente victima, es decir, novio. Era el hecho de que su inconsciente quisiera decirle algo, o el estar en ese barrio, muy lejos del suyo, (y no se refería a la distancia sino a la calaña de ese suburbio, mil veces mejor que el desfiladero (metafóricamente hablando) en el que vivía, lo que la hacía sentirse inquieta. Qué odiosa sensación, ella no era así, ella nunca se sentía incomoda o inferior ante nadie… se estaba volviendo débil –. Harper Blake –.

― Un placer, Harper – le dijo Helena cordialmente –. Pero anda, pasa, porque al parecer este simio maleducado no va a invitarte a hacerlo –.

Loki salió de su estupor y fulminó a su tía con la mirada. Esta volvió a verle con ironía y mientras salía de la estancia para ir a la cocina, agregó –: los dejaré a solas para que hablen de las cosas que señoras entrometidas no deben escuchar… Ah, pero antes – dijo deteniéndose bajo el marco de la puerta –, ¿puedo ofrecerte algo, Harper? Justo acabamos de cenar, pero apuesto a que Loki no tendrá problema en sentarse a la mesa un rato más –.

― No, gracias –.

― ¿Algo de beber aunque sea? – insistió.

― No, estoy bien así, gracias – negó con amabilidad Harper.

― Bien. Si necesitan algo no me hablen, quiero descansar –.

Loki rodó los ojos y Harper soltó una risita.

― ¿Es tu madre? – inquirió una vez que Helena se fue.

― No, es mi tía… yo no tengo padres. Te lo digo para que no lo preguntes, no para que me tengas lástima, ¿ok? –.

― Ok – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros – De cualquier forma los padres no son nada del otro mundo –.

― Los míos lo son – apuntó, sentándose sobre un sofá e invitándola a hacer lo mismo –. De cualquier forma, no creo que esa sea la razón de tu visita –.

Harper lo observó divertida. - Deja de hablar como si fueras un abogado de hace 200 años o tendré que golpearte – le dijo con gesto grave pero voz animada –. No, no vine a hablar de tu orfandad. Vine porque… porque… - encontrarle un _porque_ le fue difícil, ya que ni ella misma lo sabía, así que le dijo lo que le vino primero a la mente, que para su sorpresa era la razón exacta –. Porque odio a mi familia y necesito estar lejos de ellos, necesito silencio pero no quiero estar sola – esto si que estaba raro, Harper siendo sincera al hablar de lo que sentía, sin mostrar renuencia o mofa al hacerlo, incluso mostrando una ligera vulnerabilidad, eso era muy inusual, toda una novedad –, eres el único que conozco que no habla hasta por los codos, Loki –.

Desdichado muchacho, si desde ese preciso instante le hubiera negado su ayuda, las cosas habrían sido, quizá, diferentes. Pero pedirle que se controlara, que dejara de sentirse el ser vivo más dichoso sobre la Tierra al saberse como único apoyo –inclusive salvador- de Harper; el pedirle que se negara a escucharla, a consolarla por su familia terrible, eran peticiones imposibles. Nada lo iba a alejar del objeto de su adoración, no ahora que sus posibilidades habían aumentado enormemente. Era mucha petición para un joven y solitario Loki, deslumbrado por la falsa luz de una egoísta y orgullosa Harper.

Blake, indefensa, sola, había recurrido –como lo haría muchas veces- al único que de veras la quería. Ella lo sabía. Siempre supo lo que el pelinegro sentía y siempre se aprovechó de ello. Desde esa primera ocasión y hasta la última. Desde que Loki la idolatraba fervientemente, hasta el día en que nada de eso quedaba en él. No quería hacerlo pero nunca pudo evitarlo.

Lo habrían evitado. 15 años después, de haber podido, habrían vuelto en el tiempo para cambiar las cosas. Entonces él no habría sido su recurso de última hora, el idiota que todo le soportaba y que poco o nada recibía a cambio; y ella no habría sido las cosas horribles que fue, no habría sido tan egoísta o su orgullo y necedad no habrían sido más grandes que todo lo demás.

Pero 15 años después, Loki recordaría la mañana en que le dijo a Harper, atacado por su temor de enamorado, que era una chica linda e inteligente, como la memoria más amarga y humillante de su vida. Amplificaría el gesto despectivo que obtuvo, hasta alcanzar el nivel de crueldad imperdonable, recordándose como sólo un niño tonto e ingenuo y a ella como la maldita arpía, la serpiente venenosa, que lo atacó y degrado sin otro motivo más que su brutal soberbia.

Harper recurriría a ese recuerdo para reducir la culpa, la vergüenza que le causaban sus propias acciones, diciéndose a sí misma que no todo había sido ingratitud y orgullo en ella.

Sin embargo ya era tarde para ambos. Cuando se dieron cuenta de sus errores ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer. No lo había… ¿o si?

* * *

¡Hola, hola!

Bueno, creo que ahora si ya se le ve más forma al fic (eso espero).

Pff. Hay un montón de cosas que tengo que decir acerca de la historia… Ok. Empezaré diciendo que el hecho de que Loki esté idiotizado de amor, no quiere decir que sea un lelo en todo lo demás. Fuera de lo de Harper, Loki es igual de genial que siempre.

Lo segundo es que la forma de narrar está un poco enredada, ¿no? Ya saben, preguntas, las que sean :D.

Tercero: en esta historia el protagonista en Loki. Lo cual no quiere decir que Harper no importe, claro que importa… pero sobre quien se centra la trama es sobre él, así que no les sorprenda notar que abordo más el punto de vista de él.

Cuarto: no se si logré despertarles cierto desprecio por Harper. Si es así, está bien, así tiene que ser. Si no pues… ni modo, también está bien xD.

Quinto: Los primeros dos capítulos son –relativamente- amables, pero espero en los siguientes lograr mucho drama. Prepárense para los golpes, el alcohol, drogas, prostitución, etcétera (nah, no se asusten, suena más horrible de lo que en realidad es).

Sexto: ¿Esto es un AU?... Lo es, en cierta forma.

Séptimo y último: El próximo cap. tardará bastante.

Ahora si, eso es todo. Si les gusta pueden dejarme un review… si no, también… O pueden simplemente ignorarme y hacer lo que ustedes quieran xD.


	3. Stark

**Disclaimer: **Ya saben, la triste historia de siempre, ni Loki ni cualquier otro personaje de Marvel, me pertenecen.**  
**

* * *

**Nana2831**: Bien, lo de la familia de Loki espero que quede algo más esclarecido con este capítulo. Y ¡Hey! No demoré tanto como pensaba. Espero que con el próximo cap sea igual. Gracias, muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer y comentar y espero que esta historia siga siendo merecedora de tu tiempo.

**Himmelstrasse**: Tu comentario me encantó. Bueno no es que disfrute de hacer llorar a nadie… Es que… no sé… me quedé sin palabras, vaya novedad (sarcasmo). Sí, es bastante más personal en cierta forma (mucho más personal, de hecho). Necesitaba escribir esta historia porque la situación que viví no termino como tendría que haber terminado, y esta es mi forma de darle el final que merecía. Y saber que alguien más comprende todo esto, que sabe lo que es sentirse como Loki o como Harper me ha ayudado mucho… En serio, mil, mil gracias. No me molesta en lo absoluto ser la depositaria de tus sentimientos, me encanta… soy buena escuchando –leyendo en este caso-… en fin, espero que este no te ponga triste :D.

* * *

― A ver si entendí – dijo Harper, metiéndose una cucharada de cereal con leche a la boca. Loki la observó boquiabierto, era el quinto tazón y no parecía que el hambre de la chica estuviera disminuyendo en lo más mínimo. Ella o lo ignoraba genuinamente o estaba fingiendo demencia para no soportar bromas sobre su desmesurado apetito. Loki dejó de mirarla un momento para buscar el control remoto entre los cojines y las cobijas de esa cama improvisada sobre uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. Mientras tanto ella continuó hablando con la boca llena –. Estuviste en coma meses, despertaste con tu familia muerta y aparte no tienes ningún recuerdo… ¿de nada? Vaya que eres un niñito con mala suerte, Loki. ¿Y qué es ese nombre? ¿Tus padres estaban obsesionados con la mitología o te odiaban? Adivino el nombre de tu hermano: Thor –.

― No – repuso Loki, volviendo a sentarse junto a Harper y encendiendo la TV –. Su nombre era Christopher –.

Harper se levantó para dejar el tazón de cereal vacío en el fregadero. Al volver, Loki ya estaba embobado con la primera escena de _Inglorious bastards_.

― Ni siquiera es tan buena, lo sabes – dijo acomodándose junto al pelinegro.

Volteó a verla gesticulando indignación por lo que oía y ella se encogió de hombros. – Lo sabes –.

Luego ambos callaron y le prestaron atención a la película en turno. Harper se quedó dormida luego de 25 minutos y Loki estaba tan metido en la TV que ni oyó cuando su tía se despedía de él para irse al trabajo. Sin embargo, acabado el film, reparó en la muchacha desparramada del otro lado del sillón. Volvió a sentirse el hombre más feliz del universo. Volvió a dar gracias a la vida por haberle dado a la jovencita, a su Harper, un padre vicioso, una madre amargada por el desencanto de una existencia miserable, y un hermano que no veía hacía muchos años. Era egoísta, pero pidió que Blake no tuviera la oportunidad de ser feliz con nadie más excepto él. Un mal deseo; quizá Loki hubiera tenido que ser más específico.

Agradeció todo lo que le permitía tenerla esa mañana allí, junto a él. En dos semanas las cosas habían pasado de bien a mejor y después a "que todo se vaya a la mierda, soy asquerosamente feliz". Primero la noticia de que a ella le agradaba, la visita nocturna a su casa en la que partió con señas claras de no querer hacerlo. Más tarde, durante los periodos de almuerzo en la escuela, las conversaciones animadas sobre cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, cine, música, la idiotez del profesor de gimnasia, en fin, eran conversaciones largas, entretenidas, donde Harper parecía no tan egocéntrica (aunque si lo era), y que quedaban en modo de "suspendidas" hasta la hora de salida, cuando caminaban hasta donde podían juntos y entonces separarse, únicamente para que ella acudiera a su casa por la tarde, caminaran un rato por el vecindario y luego ella se marchara… o no.

Loki no podía hacerse de muchas esperanzas. Que Harper se quedara a dormir había sucedido solo una vez, esta vez, y probablemente no sucedería de nuevo. Era mucho pedir. Probablemente Helena no volvería a sugerirle que se quedara porque ya era demasiado tarde, probablemente Harper no volvería a quedarse hasta esas horas. Probablemente.

A su tía no le disgustaba Harper, de hecho (y a pesar de todo) la consideraba una buena chica que tenía una vida difícil. ¿Lo era? ¿Era difícil su vida? Un poco. Mucho. Quizá. A veces. Siempre. Como sea, eso no le daba derecho a aprovecharse de Loki.

Laufeyson siguió rogando con egoísmo de enamorado hasta que escuchó los neumáticos de un automóvil rechinar y luego de unos segundos un portazo. Supuso que se trataba de Helena, a la despistada de su tía siempre se le olvidaba algún informe o su laptop, y llegaba con alboroto a la casa para marcharse de la misma forma. Abandonó el sillón para subir al estudio y encontrar lo que fuera que Helena hubiera olvidado.

Apenas se puso de pie cuando escuchó otro automóvil estacionarse frente a su casa, otro portazo y luego la voz de un hombre gritando algo que Loki no pudo oír con claridad.

― ¿Algún novio resentido de tu tía? –.

Llevó su mirada a Harper que se había incorporado sobre el sillón y se restregaba los ojos.

― Que yo sepa no tiene novio – le respondió.

― Entonces vamos, a lo mejor necesita ayuda – dijo ella, parándose de un brinco y caminando a la puerta sin esperarlo.

A medida que estaban más cerca del lugar, la discusión entre Helena y el desconocido se hacía más entendible. Loki frunció el ceño mientras se obligaba a darle sentido a las palabras del hombre.

Cuando Harper abrió la puerta, intentando hacer todo el ruido posible para que supieran que estaban allí, Helena dio un brinquito y media vuelta para ver a su sobrino con su amiga parados bajo el marco. Pero ni Loki ni Harper le estaban prestando atención a ella ya. Estaban atónitos… no esa no es la palabra, estaban fascinados con lo que veían. El hombre… el hombre era nada más y nada menos que Tony Stark. Si, el hombre que había arrojado un misil por un agujero en el cielo. Si, era él con sus lentes de sol y su traje negro. No había duda, era Stark… Tony Stark esbozando una sonrisa enorme al notar su presencia.

Loki buscó el rostro de Harper para saber que no lo estaba alucinando, porque sino entonces si tendría problemas, serios problemas psiquiátricos. Su semblante se lo dijo: no estaba alucinando, ella también lo veía. Entonces Loki, sabiéndose cuerdo, dirigió sus ojos a Helena, pero ella no le veía, estaba muy ocupada fulminando a Stark. Eso era mucho melodrama, pensó el jovencito. En su vida –que constaba de un par de años, de hecho- la había visto tan molesta. A Laufeyson hasta se le antojó divertido. Lo era, era muy divertido.

― ¿Me puede alguien explicar que hace Tony Stark parado frente a mí? – soltó Loki por fin.

― Te ves tan raro así, deja que se lo cuente a Barton… –.

― ¡STARK! – le increpó Helena, caminando hasta él.

― ¿Me conoces? – el tono en la voz de Loki era de fascinación.

De nuevo volteó a ver a Blake. Ella alternaba su mirada entre él y Tony Stark, con los labios entre abiertos, tan sorprendida como él mismo. Luego, le dio un codazo para que volviera su atención al millonario.

Entretanto el hombre hablaba entre dientes con su tía. Cuando pareció haber concluido, Helena no lucía muy feliz pero si menos alterada. Entonces sonrió otra vez al tiempo que se dirigía hasta Loki. Este se enderezó, tragó saliva y le tendió la mano.

― Loki Laufeyson, señor Stark – se presentó. Su voz fue firme contrario a lo que pensó.

El hombre estrechó la mano del menor para después inclinarse de lado hacia atrás, donde todavía se encontraba Helena observándolo con severidad. – Me agrada más así – luego se quitó los lentes y le dijo al joven, apuntándolo con ellos – Solías ser un mocoso malcriado, pedante, envidioso y raro. Ahora solo eres raro – se alejó unos pasos para verlo de pies a cabeza, cuando se encontró con su gesto ceñudo puso los ojos en blanco –. Si, te conozco, bambi… ¡Hey! El apodo nunca te había quedado mejor – Loki no relajó sus facciones –. Ok, tengo una explicación buenísima, pero ¿que tal si me dejas pasar? –.

Loki y Harper retrocedieron para que el hombre pudiera pasar. Fue entonces cuando Tony notó la presencia de la castaña. Ella le regaló una sonrisa de las suyas, ladeada y medio torcida en uno de sus extremos.

― ¿No crees que es un poco rápido como para que ya tengas novia, Loki? – comentó mientras se sentaba sobre un sofá – Aunque, bueno, yo las tuve desde mucho antes –.

― No soy su novia – espetó Harper. Tomó su chaqueta, se despidió con una señal de Loki, caminó hasta donde Helena, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la casa.

Podría ser el gran genio, playboy y muchas otras estupideces. Incluso podría ser Jesucristo o el diablo encuerado, Harper a nadie le iba a permitir que hiciera esos comentarios engorrosos. Durante las últimas dos semanas ya había estado callando, muy a su manera, a los tarados que soltaban sus asquerosas insinuaciones y no tenía inconveniente alguno en callar a un hombrecillo que la hacía de héroe. Porque no, por dios, no. No eran eso. La sola idea era… era… repugnante. Si, eso era, repugnante. Loki, el chiquillo nerd, el adorador descarado, el mandón, estricto, simplón, taciturno, frío, solitario… dócil, fiel, educado, brillante. Loki. Loki, maldita sea, Loki. Si, el mismo. Loki, mil veces Loki.

Se paró a mitad de la solitaria calle e hizo un berrinche propio de una niña de 4 años. Zapateó frustrada, con vehemencia, y gritó de igual manera.

― No, no, no, no, no, no. Loki no. Con un demonio, Loki no –.

Pero el destino decía "Loki si". Y ante eso nada podía hacer.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Loki las cosas se ponían locas. Anthony Stark le relataba la historia _buenísima_ que decía tener: que era amigo cercano de sus padres pero que debido a sus labores como súper héroe –claramente el sujeto disfrutaba del titulo– no se había enterado de su muerte. Lo lamentaba enormemente, dijo, pero que si algo necesitaba, lo que fuera, podía contar con él.

― Es más puedes llamarme tío Stark – hizo una mueca mientras analizaba sus palabras –. No, no puedes llamarme así. Dejémoslo en Tony –.

― ¿Por qué Helena no se ve muy feliz de verlo si era tan amigo de mis padres? – alargó Loki, interrumpiendo el inicio de otro largo circunloquio del hombre. A pesar de que Stark parecía muy seguro al hablar a Loki no terminaba de convencerle su historia.

― Tu tía no soporta la idea de haberme perdido – respondió canallamente, sin titubear –. Quiere sumergirte a ti en sus amarguras – siguió, sonriendo –. No se lo permitas, ven conmigo. Siempre hay lugar en la Torre para un nerd más. Hablo en serio, puedes venir a vivir conmigo y algunos otros amigos, así podría mantenerte vigilado –.

― ¿Vigilado? ¿Como a un prisionero? – sin saber por qué, a eso le sonó la propuesta de Stark, a confinamiento en una cárcel tecnológica. El castaño perdió el semblante grave que repentinamente se había apoderado de su rostro y estalló en una risa extraña, como forzada pero al mismo tiempo muy real.

― No. No un prisionero, Loki. Como al jovencito que eres, ya sabes, los adolescentes necesitan que se les vigile. Sería una lástima que volvieras… que echaras a perder tu vida. Quiero asegurarme de que tengas un futuro brillante, se lo debo a tus padres –.

Loki quedó congelado en su posición. No todos los días llega un millonario ofreciéndote un "futuro brillante", no todos los días ves a Tony Stark hablarte como si te conociera de toda la vida, o quizá de otra… Le habría dicho que si, tenía ganas de decirle que si. Pero ¿qué había de Helena? Sería ingrato que luego de todo lo que ella había hecho él terminara abandonándola a la primera oportunidad. No lo merecía. Y también estaba Harper, no podría tomar un vuelo todos los días de New York a Chicago, y la idea de pasar sin verla más de unos días era espantosa.

― No puedo. Tengo que declinar su amable oferta. No quiero separarme de mi tía y no voy a obligarla a vivir en el edificio de un hombre al que obviamente no aprecia ni un poco – sentenció, muy sereno.

A Tony le sorprendió la elegante manera de hablar de Loki. Había cosas que no cambiaban con todo y la perdida de la memoria. Loki siempre –de una u otra forma- iba a ser Loki. Eso era algo que a Tony Stark le constreñía el cerebro, como una anaconda, porque si podía volver a ser el Loki de siempre de una forma, podía ser el Loki de siempre en todas las formas…

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que le estaba negando la segunda oportunidad que una vez alguien le dio a él. Lo único que el chico necesitaba era que alguien creyera en él, y tal vez la historia no se repetiría. Necesitaba la vida que antes no tuvo y Anthony Stark se la iba a dar, y haría que todos los demás se la dieran.

Loki Laufeyson no volvería a repetir la triste historia del chico rechazado, ignorado y rebajado. Siempre a la sombra de su hermano mayor. Loki era una diva e iba a tener la atención que deseaba y a su criterio –el criterio de un genio- merecía.

* * *

No tardó como pensaba. Supongo que se debe a que decidí omitir la parte de seis hojas de Word que puedo contar en dos párrafos más adelante. Pero también se debe al bloqueo que estoy sufriendo con Absolución.

Una cosa que me gustaría aclarar (que queda implícita –creo- en el capítulo) es que nadie sabe ni el nombre ni el aspecto de Loki en el ataque a Nueva York. Si no la cosa no iba a funcionar.

Como sea, eso es todo por ahora. ¿Preguntas? Si. No. Siéntanse libres de hacerlas.

Gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que continúen haciéndolo, si pueden, si quieren.

Hasta la próxima.

PD.: Espero que no tenga muchos errores.


	4. Stark II

**Disclaimer: **Ya saben, la triste historia de siempre, ni Loki ni cualquier otro personaje de Marvel me pertenecen.

**Nana2831**: Hola, hola! :D. ¿Igual que Loki? ¿En qué sentido? Porque al pobre de todo le pasa xD. Ya sea que tengas una extraña idolatría por alguien que puede no merecerlo, que hayas perdido la memoria, que un guapo millonario haya llegado a tu casa para ofrecerte un "futuro brillante"… en fin xD… Por amor a mis lectoras, lo que sea :D, así que aquí tienes el próximo capítulo que espero disfrutes y que siga emocionándote aunque sea un poquitín. Repito (ya te he de tener cansada con eso) que te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de leer y comentar. En estos últimos días solo los reviews me han hecho feliz. Pero basta de hacerme la mártir… ¡Saludos y abrazos!

**Himmelstrasse**: Saludos (de nuevo)! Bueno ya te dije lo feliz que me hace tu comentario, así que no te mareo más con eso xD. A lo que voy es que si, si he visto la película y no lo había pensado pero tienes razón, es un poco como su historia pero en chiquito. Efectivamente el Loki que tengo en mente (al menos mientras tiene 13) es el interpretado por Ted Allpress –tengo una debilidad enorme por este jovencito :3… me hubiese gustado verlo un poco más en la película-; sin embargo a quien yo me imagino como Helena es a Evan Rachel Wood (no con el cabello rubio), pero puedes imaginarla como quieras, y Helena Bonham Carter me parece una muy buena opción :D. En cuanto a Harper… a ella me costó mucho imaginármela como alguna actriz, pero Tumblr me dio la respuesta (una revelación xD que involucró una fotografía de la actriz y una del sarcófago de Ramsés II): Jane Levy… la actriz de la serie Suburgatory, claro está, con algunas modificaciones, bueno no modificaciones del todo, más bien con el look (más o menos) que tuvo para Evil Dead (cuando no está poseída por el demonio, por supuesto). Bueno si no la conoces, has lo que yo y ponte en manos de Tumblr xD. Te agradezco nuevamente desde el fondo de mi corazón. :D.

* * *

**3. Stark II (Vengadores).**

Las reacciones no fueron variadas. Ver los rostros de sus predecibles compañeros que ya llevaban un rato demostrando sorpresa, recelo, o como Natasha, indiferencia, le satisfizo exageradamente.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el bar para servirse un trago, sonriendo todavía como durante todo su relato. Por favor, era Tony Stark, debían haber estado esperando que hiciera eso desde un principio.

La verdad es que el bicho de la curiosidad le había estado rondando desde que Thor le contó la decisión de los asgardianos. La cara solemne del rubio solo hizo más hilarante la situación; se dijo a sí mismo que uno nunca termina de sorprenderse con las _exquisiteces_ de este universo. Transformar a Loki en un niñito, borrarle la memoria, dejarlo vivir como humano, vaciarlo casi por completo de su magia… con eso lo de los Chitauri parecía cosa de a diario.

Había resistido la tentación de buscarlo dos largos años, ¡dos años!, alguien debía otorgarle una medalla por semejante muestra de valor. Pero al final la curiosidad, que ya le estaba calcinando el cerebro, ganó la batalla. Uno no puede nada más esperar con los brazos cruzados mientras la versión disminuida, aniñada y humana de Loki anda danzando por el mundo. Es imposible. Clint no ayudó en nada. El arquero tenía la misma ansia por ver al _mocoso_ que Tony, si no es que hasta más, pero claro, muchos menos recursos para encontrarlo. Se suponía que ese iba a ser su _sucio secretito_ pero al parecer a Barton los secretos le saben a veneno y siente la necesidad de escupirlos.

Iban a burlarse a carcajadas de él, le iban a restregar su mortalidad, harían en su cara el baile de la victoria. ¡Ah! Pero el chiquillo tenía que ser tan… humano y… genial. Aun si no hubiese estado investigando sobre su vida, Tony habría adivinado con solo verlo que era un adepto de la ciencia. Es cosa de genios reconocer a otros genios con nada más verlos. El niño le recordaba un poco –mucho- a él y quizá por eso no pudo bailotear… bueno, de todas formas no lo iba a hacer, pero se entiende la idea.

Barton no lo dejaría en paz por eso hasta el día de su muerte. Y encima el resto del equipo ya lo sabía gracias a su indiscreción. ¿Cómo rayos Clint había logrado ser espía de SHIELD? Un caso más que se agrega a los grandes misterios de la vida.

― ¿Estás seguro de que no te reconoció, Tony? - cuestionó Steve lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva.

― Cuernitos no reconoce ni a su propia hija –le respondió un tanto serio, mientras volvía a sentarse junto a los otros –. Está convencido de que es su tía – hizo una mueca dubitativa y le preguntó a Thor, quien no se hallaba en tan reducido sillón al otro extremo de la estancia –. ¿Cómo convencieron a Hela de cuidarlo? – arrugó la nariz –. El infierno debe ser peor de cómo lo pintan para que su reina haya preferido cuidar de un preadolescente, o ¿es un castigo? Si es así entonces la crueldad asgardiana no tiene límites –.

― Nadie la obligó, Anthony. Ella misma se ofreció con argumentos sobre una deuda con su padre… A pesar de lo que pueda creerse, Loki si quiere a sus hijos e hizo todo lo que pudo para aminorar el sufrimiento de cada uno de ellos aún en contra de nuestro padre –.

El silencio prolongado que siguió lo interrumpió Natasha.

― ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Lo obligarás a venir aquí? – le preguntó a Tony.

― No. Tiene una vida, dejemos que la disfrute – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

― O la sufra – comentó Bruce, con su mismo aire inseguro de siempre –. Es un niño sin padres, sin recuerdos, con una supuesta tía que en realidad es reina de un infierno… Cabe la posibilidad de que termine igual o peor que antes –.

― Eso no sucederá, Bruce. Yo… nosotros lo evitaremos – la convicción en la voz de Tony y el "nosotros" le hizo merecedor de unas cuantas miradas confundidas, excepto Natasha, ella seguía de apática –. Recuerden, Loki es una súper estrella y de nuestra cuenta corre que reciba el cuidado de que éste – y señaló a Thor, el Dios del Trueno frunció el ceño, perplejo – lo privó la primera vez –.

― ¿O sea que tu plan es mimarlo, ponerlo en un pedestal y adorarlo? – Barton lucía asqueado con la idea.

― No, Legolas. Mi sugerencia es que intentemos ser una familia para él. Todos aquí, a excepción de Chispitas, sabemos lo que es la carencia de afecto familiar, especialmente el paterno. A Loki le resultó devastador… No veo que tanto problema puede haber si intentamos demostrarle a Bambi que aunque a su madre la hayan matado los cazadores, todavía cuenta con el resto de los animales del bosque… Ni siquiera Fury puede ponerle pero –.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos por la argumentación cursi de Iron Man. Clint le saltó encima y asiéndose de su camisa comenzó a sacudirlo.

― ¿Qué le hiciste al verdadero Tony Stark, monstruo? –.

― ¡Auxilio, invasión del espacio personal! – Tony tiraba manotazos y patadas al aire.

El resto del equipo rodó los ojos e ignoró al par de inmaduros. No era momento para seguirles el juego.

― No es mala idea – argumentó Bruce –. Así podemos asegurarnos de que no enloquezca… de nuevo –.

― No quiero ser la niñera de un adolescente – se opuso Natasha.

― No hay porque. Sigamos el consejo de Tony – Steve hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de sus palabras, seguir el consejo de Stark, ¡Vaya, gran idea! –. Dejémoslo vivir su vida pero también representemos un apoyo. Tony puede introducirlo a todo esto de apoco, hasta donde sé el niño en un claro aspirante a científico, que lo traiga aquí con esa excusa. Quién sabe, puede que cuando sea mayor incluso sea un aliado… uno más del equipo –.

Steve no concluyó debidamente su discurso cuando Thor ya se había lanzado a abrazarlo con fuerza asesina. Todos los demás, si, incluso Tony y Clint, le prestaban atención al Capitán. No, no parecía tan mala idea, de hecho era bastante buena.

Pero las pretensiones de los Vengadores no incluían a cierta joven de ojos azules. Ellos podían controlarlo y prevenirlo casi todo en la vida del pelinegro. Casi. A escasa diferencia del _todo_. Tal vez con un poco más de visión… una perspectiva más amplia. Pero a nadie le pasó por la cabeza que Loki probablemente tenía sentimientos, la otra clase de sentimientos, los románticos, los juveniles; y si a alguien se le cruzó, la idea fue rápida, un simple flashazo, o le pareció demasiado insignificante como para prestarle atención.

Tony Stark debió prestarle desde este preciso momento mucha más atención a la fugaz imagen de Harper que le vino a la mente. Debió atender el presentimiento que le ciñó el cerebro al recordar momentáneamente la sonrisa de la chica, la única que le vio esbozar, y que asoció inconscientemente con la palabra _catástrofe_.


	5. Estrella de Neutrones

**Disclaimer: **Ya saben, la triste historia de siempre, ni Loki ni cualquier otro personaje de Marvel me pertenecen.

**Nana2831: **Hey! No, no mueras xD. Para no ser responsable por chicas en manicomios me apresuré a escribir el cap xD… Una de las razones por las que amo los reviews es porque en ocasiones –como esta- me recuerdan cosas que por alguna razón olvido: lo que opina Frigga sobre la actual situación de su hijo la abordaré en el próximo capítulo (o quizá el que sigue del próximo), gracias a tu comentario lo recordé, porque la verdad ya lo había olvidado. Mmm, en cuanto a lo de Sigyn… pues puede ser que aparezca, no lo aseguro pero tampoco lo descarto. Mis agradecimientos más grandes a ti y a tus palabras, en serio, los aprecio infinitamente :D.

**Himmelstrasse: **Amm, bueno, como había mencionado, esto es en parte un AU, y como tal, en este universo alternativo Loki si tuvo hijos… No hay mucho que decir acerca de eso, supongo. Coincido contigo: a mí tampoco me agrado el Tony de Absolución, me alegra saber que este está mejor xD. Yo también quise imaginarme a Harper como Zooey pero nada más no pude, es que ella parece muy… tierna (?) y como que no sentía que le quedara… pero puedes imaginarla como te guste :D. Comprendo que quieras _shippearlos _, se les ve muy bien juntos :)… Reitero mi agradecimiento por tu tiempo y tus comentarios, espero que la historia siga siendo digna de ellos.

* * *

**4. Estrella de neutrones. **

Loki ya tenía 15 años y la jodida idolatría seguía sujetándolo con toda la fuerza que tuvo desde el principio. Ya tenía 15 años y todavía le costaba trabajo respirar cuando Harper se le acercaba demasiado, todavía cerraba los ojos mientras se embriagaba con su fragancia de jazmines, aún se perdía en la profundidad de sus ojazos azules. Loki seguía prestándole atención excesiva a sus desvaríos, a sus rabietas y a sus escasas conversaciones normales, como las que un par de amigos debían tener.

Conocía a los Vengadores, convivía con ellos regularmente. Es decir, ni cuando Thor se le acercó y le dio tremendo abrazo se sintió tan emocionado como cuando Harper le había empujado intencionalmente con la cadera contra la puerta de su casa. No era para tanto. Fue un simple empujoncito, ni siquiera había usado todo su cuerpo, solo había podido sentir la firmeza de esa específica parte de su cuerpo y…. No era la gran cosa. No lo era y aún así, lo era. Loki estuvo con cara de Edward Scissorhands todo el día, hasta que pudo conciliar el sueño, lo cual, cabe decir, sucedió hasta las 3:47 de la madrugada.

Pero eso no fue lo mejor.

Lo mejor fue el _lindísimo_ sueño húmedo que tuvo. 14 años y medio y nunca había experimentado uno, pero claro, tenía que llegar Harper con su frasecita de "Hazte para allá Embaucador" y lanzarlo con su cadera. No pudo verla a los ojos por un par de semanas, pero no pasó un día sin que rogara secretamente que volviera a suceder. Y cuando afortunadamente volvió a suceder deseó que sucediera de nuevo. Loki no volvió a tener un instante de paz. Vivía aterrorizado por sus pensamientos _indecorosos_ y su clara imposibilidad de que se volvieran realidad. Y cuando, en sus ratos libres, no estaba fantaseando con Blake, se consumía a fuego lento de celos, de envidia por esos estúpidos que ponían sus manos sobre ella. La vida se volvió un infierno, uno del que no deseaba salir.

El joven todavía sentía como el corazón le latía cual caballo desbocado al verla caminar, mover su cuerpo con gracia, aquel cuerpo de sirena… de diosa, el que deseaba tan fervientemente que le causaba culpa y dolor. Culpa porque era su amiga, dios, su amiga. Y dolor, dolor porque al parecer las curvas de ese monumento a la belleza le podían pertenecer a cualquiera menos a él.

Harper no era ningún monumento a la belleza, no era una diosa ni una sirena. Loki seguía achacándole cualidades que no tenía o le exageraba las pocas que poseía. Se sentía Pablo Neruda al verla y le hubiera soltado los mil desaforados poemas que llevaba escribiendo en su mente desde el día en el que la conoció. Seguía viéndola como la más hermosa criatura del cosmos, como la única mujer por la que valía la pena luchar, matar y morir.

Así que cuando unos golpecitos se oyeron en la ventana y alzó la mirada para encontrarla tambaleándose sobre la rama de un árbol, vestida como estrella de cine, con el largo vestido azul con el que había estado teniendo problemas toda la semana, el cabello peinado en un moño prolijo –no como esas marañas que seguramente Helena Bonham Carter le envidiaría–, la piel blanquísima, impecable; los ojos brillantes e infinitos, quedó maravillado. Le parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Le agradeció a todos los dioses el estar vivo, el no ser ciego, el tener brazos para así estrecharla entre ellos, el no ser mudo para poder decirle que se veía hermosa, que era una sirena, una diosa, la efigie de la belleza… Pero no, Loki no iba a cometer semejante estupidez, el tiempo le había enseñado a controlar sus impulsos con los cuales Harper siempre terminaba enfadada. El muchacho se limitó a sonreír con cinismo y levantar una ceja mientras abría la ventana y le tendía una mano para ayudarle a entrar. No era una novedad que ella hiciera eso. Desde que Helena parecía ya no tenerle mucho afecto, Harper prefería colarse a la habitación de Loki por el árbol junto a su ventana.

― Creí que tenías una graduación o algo así – le dijo una vez que se aseguró de que su tono de voz no sería patético.

― Eso fue en la tarde – replicó, tumbándose sobre la cama.

― Ok – dijo arrastrando la palabra –. ¿Qué hay de la fiesta? Lo que sea a que no ha terminado –.

Harper soltó un pesado suspiro. – La misma gente idiota de siempre –.

― Nicholas – dedujo. Últimamente el sujeto era el causante de todos los problemas de Harper. Él y solo él podía ser el responsable de que prefiriera estas allí, en su habitación, lista para aburrirse y por lo tanto quejarse toda la noche, en lugar de estar en una fiesta, la fiesta de su graduación, bebiendo y bailando hasta desmayarse, y al final probablemente tener sexo con el músico castaño que tenía por novio –. ¿Qué hizo ahora? –.

La muchacha se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando histérica, soltando improperios apenas entendibles. Loki hizo lo de siempre, la rutina del consuelo, su mano frotando cariñosamente su espalda, su voz como un dulce susurro jurándole que la vida le tenía alegrías inconmensurables en el futuro, prometiendo horrores para el zafio aquel… Las mismas palabras de siempre, dichas como siempre: como un fiel religioso le reza a su dios, como un súbdito se dirige a su rey, como el amante eterno que era.

Loki afrontaba su maldición magistralmente casi todo el tiempo. Se conformaba con que Harper le tuviera como su mejor amigo –ella misma lo había dicho–. Era feliz con su condición de confidente; con saber sobre ella las cosas que nadie más sabía. Era feliz, maldición, Loki era feliz así. Se contentaba con las sonrisas retorcidas, con las miradas destructivas y el parloteo brusco y corrosivo. Loki no tenía ningún problema cuando algún amigo o amiga de la muchacha le llamaba a las tres de la madrugada, no, ningún inconveniente, se levantaba sin objetar o quejarse y se escabullía hasta cualquier lugar en el que Harper estuviera, muchas de las veces o muy ebria o lastimada porque "_No pude rehusar la obvia invitación de X persona a pelear"_. Loki no tenía problema en inventarle una buena excusa a Helena por la mañana del porqué Harper estaba allí…

… Loki era fiel, leal, devoto. Loki no fallaba. Loki no se quejaba o rehusaba. Lo hacía y lo haría de nuevo. Era feliz, con un demonio que lo era y mucho. A niveles que nadie comprendía, desastrosa, terriblemente. Loki se sentía bendecido por todos los dioses a pesar de los celos férvidos, de las quimeras por poco obscenas, del tormento continuo que era ser el _mejor amigo_. Muy feliz, así se sentía.

Pero no en esos momentos. Podía ser el sujeto más asquerosamente feliz en muchas partes, bajo muchas circunstancias… excepto esas. Y no obstante era tan fiel, tan leal, bla bla bla, que estaba allí para ella, aún cuando ardía más que nunca en celos y rabia… y si, también deseo. Porque la tenía allí, nunca estaba tan cerca - no sólo físicamente– como cuando lloraba por ese ciego idiota. Nunca sentía a Harper tan suya como en esos momentos. Embriagado por su aroma, con el corazón acelerado y la respiración difícil y dolorosa. Era un huracán de sensaciones tortuosas; deseaba gritar, anhelaba no ser, no existir. Más sin embargo todo lo ocultaba, se ponía su bonito disfraz de tranquilidad y sosegaba a Blake mientras a él se lo llevaba la desgracia* escuchando las lamentaciones por sus errados amores con otros.

No obstante y contrario a lo que solía suceder, Harper no se quedó esa noche. Afortunada o desafortunadamente, no lo sé, pero no se quedó. Lloró, se quejó, maldijo, repudió a Nick, atormentó a Loki y se fue. Cual tornado, apareció, destruyó y se esfumó. Era una escena común, ya ni a Helena le sorprendía… a nadie le sorprendía. No, ni a Loki.

* * *

Quería hacer algo… era su obligación. Tía, hija o lo que fuera, Loki estaba bajo su cuidado.

De un tiempo para acá le había tomado cariño a esa vida como semi-humana y por lo tanto cariño, cariño mucho más real del que solía tenerle antes, a Loki. Todo eso de ser humano era mucho menos difícil que ser la Reina de Hel, le gustaba verlo como una especie de descanso, un receso que se merecía. Lo único malo es que la humanidad corroe con facilidad y a pesar de que ese era de cierta forma el plan, resultaba incomodo para Hela el sentirse tan vulnerable. Ya se enfrentaría a las consecuencias una vez que volviera a Hel.

Sin embargo quería hacer algo. Era sábado, nadie debería verse así en sábado. Y sabía qué… quién era la culpable. A Hela (aka Helena) solía agradarle Harper, pero desde hacía un tiempo que ella simplemente no se media con Loki. Lo peor, sospechaba, era que lo hacía apropósito.

"La humanidad corroe" pensó Hela al acariciar la mano de Loki que estaba recargada sobre la mesa. El joven desvió un segundo su mirada hacia ella y luego la devolvió al plato, el cual seguía tan lleno como al principio.

― ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? –.

― No – le respondió Loki sin volver a mirarla.

Hela suspiró y retiró su mano. – Yo sé que la quieres mucho pero está acabando contigo. Debes dejar de hacerte ilusiones, Loki – Lo siguiente que dijo no la hacía muy feliz, pero si no lo decía, Harper terminaría arruinando todo su trabajo y (quizá más importante según su mentalidad humana) continuaría haciéndole daño a su _sobrino_ –. ¿Por qué no aceptas la propuesta de Stark? Tal vez lo que necesitas es alejarte un poco –.

Loki la atacó con una mirada dura, sus ojos echaban chispas de lo enfadado que repentinamente se había puesto. – No –repitió –. Estoy bien aquí – se levantó –. Gracias por la comida –.

― De nada – suspiró –. Pero sería mejor si la próxima vez por lo menos la pruebas –.

* * *

El verano le sentaba muy bien al Gompers Park. A pesar de que se inclinaba más por la gama de colores áureos del otoño, las copas doradas de los árboles, los montículos de hojas secas y su suave crujir al ser pisadas que le sonaban a poesía, debía admitir que el colorido del verano era relajante. La laguna no lucía tan desconcertantemente sublime como en su brillante y pacífico reposo durante los atardeceres de julio. El lugar era siempre impactante pero sosegador para Loki, sin embargo, esa tarde en especial, algo más había, el cielo se veía más azul, el aire era más fresco, todo parecía tener más vida incluso a la mezquina luz del ocaso… O tal vez estaba alucinando. Williams el terapeuta no estaba dando resultados.

Tal vez solo era que necesitaba, como nunca antes, el consuelo silencioso de su lugar favorito. Quizá estaba demasiado abrumado por un montón de agrias emociones, quizá fue la no conversación con Helena o el suplicio de la noche anterior.

O era la cercanía del final.

Era eso, sin duda. El final. Aunque estaba siendo un poco dramático. Ella no se iba a morir, o él, no que Loki supiera. No era en realidad _El Final_, era más bien la interrupción indefinida e inevitable de la presencia de Harper en su vida. Laufeyson dudaba seriamente de su sobrevivencia una vez que ella no estuviera. Si se iba, la existencia volvería a carecer de sentido, volvería a ser gris. ¿Cuál era el punto? No había. Todo lo hacía por y para Harper. Si aceptaba ir a Nueva York el tercer fin de semana de cada mes, no lo hacía porque estuviera pensando en las maravillosas oportunidades que se desplegaban frente a él, no lo hacía para convivir con los héroes más famosos del mundo, no porque Stark tuviera una IA de infarto dirigiendo su torre, o porque el Dr. Banner le proporcionara conocimientos que nunca creyó poder tener, o porque le admirara profundamente. No porque Steven Rogers se comportara usualmente de forma un tanto paternal, sin darse cuenta y muy sutilmente, pero que Loki, que ansiaba eso casi –casi– tanto como ansiaba el amor de Harper, advertía con gran facilidad. No iba a la torre Stark nada más para jugarle bromas a Clint Barton, quien mostraba renuencia a su presencia e incluso un poco de rencor que para el pelinegro venía a ser injustificado… Eso si, para lo que definitivamente no iba era para un par de cosas: los entrenamientos extenuantes a los que le sometía Natasha Romanoff, y los cuidados obsesivos junto con las conversaciones sin sentido de Thor.

Loki partía lo viernes a las 8 pm, porque eso enorgullecía a Blake. Porque era una forma de dejar claro que él no era uno de muchos, que no era simple, vulgar, común; era el grito que anunciaba su valía, un valor incomparable y al cual ninguno de esos palurdos podía aspirar. Pero ni eso era suficiente. Harper, fuera de la sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción, y la queja-súplica de contarle a alguien más sobre eso para poder regodearse, no daba señales de querer algo más con Loki. Como si el hecho de que Tony Stark insista cada que te ve con su proposición de quedarte permanentemente es su torre no fuera la gran cosa, como si Nick, el músico mugroso, pudiera tener esa misma oportunidad. ¡Ni en mil años, Nicholas, ni en mil años!

Y con todo, Harper de seguro iba a terminar fugándose con el sujeto a Los Ángeles, a pesar de que era la tercera vez que el infeliz la engañaba con una porrista; a pesar del futuro que sabía le esperaba. ¿Cuántos meses habrían de pasar antes de que Harper pariera su primer hijo en L.A.? ¿Cuántos antes de que perdiera la gracia y se hinchara? ¿Cuántos años antes de que Nicholas la dejara? ¿Cuántos para que como su madre, se echara a llorar sobre el mantel roto y percudido de la mesa en algún cuartucho en el peor barrio de la ciudad, amargada, con los grandes sueños de cinematografía reducidos a nada? ¿Cuántos? Muy pocos. Loki lo sabía, no lo vislumbraba, lo veía claramente. Harper no era tan fuerte como decía serlo, como aparentaba serlo. Sucumbiría ante una genética y una crianza que eso dictaban…

Loki se dio cuenta del escozor en sus ojos y el nudo en la garganta que lo ahogaba. Su diosa, su efigie a la belleza… reducida a ¿eso? No. Nunca. No permitiría que tal barbarie sucediera. No permitiría que se fuera con ese imbécil, si no lo quería a él, bueno, pero que por lo menos encontrara a alguien decente. Se resignaba, Loki se resignaba… La dejaría ir para que fuera feliz, pero no con este, con otro, uno que la quisiera al menos la mitad de lo que la quería él. Que la tratara como una reina para que siempre recordara el trato de diosa que él le daba.

No hizo falta que se quebrara el cerebro pensando en como evitarlo, el medio estaba allí y el plan era sencillo. Sonrió con amargo alivio, viendo las luciérnagas debajo del puente ofreciendo un espectáculo soberbio. Era noche cerrada ya. La luna redonda y brillante. El viento frio. La luz de algunas farolas aquí y allá, la luz de la farola a unos pasos de la banca de hierro en la que se encontraba sentado, iluminando apenas el sitio. El golpe cruel de la melancolía.

― La vida es simple a la luz de la luna* – la voz de Harper le hizo pegar un respingo.

― No estoy de acuerdo – replicó, alejándose un poco de Blake que ya se había sentado junto a él.

La chica se encogió de hombros, acentuando su semblante de hastío. – ¿Qué puedes saber tú? –.

― Más de lo que crees – murmuró, sin poder impedir el toque de la melancolía que seguía hiriéndole – ¿Cómo me encontraste? –.

― No tuve que buscarte, sabía que estarías aquí – le dijo molesta –. Eres tan predecible – soltó despiadadamente, remarcando cada una de sus palabras con un desdén sinrazón.

Esto tampoco era nuevo. Que Blake volcara sus frustraciones sobre el moreno pasaba muy a menudo. De hecho, esto no era nada, NADA, en comparación con lo que podía llegar a ser: gritos furiosos, burlas inclementes, gestos violentos. Loki estaba preparado para todo, según él. Desde el principio, desde siempre. Aquella vez, cuando le dijo que era una chica linda e inteligente, esperaba gritos y golpes, una reacción muy Harper, y siguió esperando respuestas así durante un tiempo pues la conocía, pero no llegaron, no de inmediato. Empezaron más o menos un año después, pero de que comenzaron los arrebatos agresivos, brutales, no pararon… Sin embargo Loki estaba preparado, todo el tiempo. Siempre. Ahora… o no, tal vez esta vez no lo estaba. Quizá esta vez no andaba de humor para agachar la cabeza y sellar sus labios.

― Si estás tan molesta conmigo por algo que nada tiene que ver con mi persona, mejor te hubieras quedado con Nick – no sonaba enfadado o de ninguna otra forma, su tono era neutro.

Harper lo observó con una expresión de arrogante desagrado, aunque en su interior la agobiaba el comentario de Loki, dos años y el idolatra pelinegro nunca se había atrevido a negársele. Se vio obligada a relajar sus facciones y de deslizó en la banca para quedar pegada a él. Conocía las reacciones que le provocaba a Loki con tanta cercanía y se valdría de ello para no perderlo. No podía darse el lujo de perder a su "fiel mascota" como ella misma le llamaba en ocasiones. Si no le prestaba atención desde este momento a la situación, corría el riesgo de que su simple negativa se convirtiera en un futuro en aversión y terminara abandonándola como todos. Sabía lo que Loki sentía y quería, y si para retenerlo a su lado era necesaria una muestra más allá de lo que se tenía permitido a sí misma dar, un detalle que contrariara a su mantra "Loki no" a pesar de que muy, muy en el fondo ella también lo quería; a pesar de que pudiera lastimarlo; si su amigo necesitaba más, ella le daría más con tal de que no se le escapara. Loki no podía desertar, no ahora que más lo necesitaba.

― ¿Qué te tiene de tan mal humor, embaucador? – cuestionó, pellizcándole una mejilla cariñosamente.

Loki soltó el aire de forma muy patética, sin poder disimular ni un poco su agitación, tragó saliva ruidosamente y giró un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con el semblante pícaro de Harper. No pudo evitar la sinceridad.

― Muy pronto te irás a Los Ángeles con Nicholas – dijo serio, de una forma para nada ridícula.

Harper se enderezó y sujetó la mano de Loki. – No con ese bastardo –.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que no te irás? – Loki casi chilló la pregunta.

― Claro que me iré, mi hermano me espera allá. Pero ni de broma me voy con ese idiota. Soy obstinada más no estúpida, Loki –.

Loki no pensó en la facilidad que le estaba dando a su plan, ni se sintió aliviado al saber que Harper no terminaría llorando sobre un mantel como su madre. Únicamente pensó en una cosa: Harper estaba libre. No más Nick, no Mark o Rick. Ningún adversario. Nicholas era el último de una lista que él había escrito de "posibles parejas de Harper". El último y el que más peligro representó porque fue el único que logró abatir a la muchacha, el único que le causaba llanto, el que no sucumbió ante el veneno. Pero ya no existía en Chicago nadie más a quien Harper pudiera recurrir excepto a él.

― ¿Todavía tienes la lista? – le pregunta lo descolocó por completo. Hizo un gesto de que no sabía a que se refería y ella rodó los ojos –. La lista… la que guardas en tu libro de Física –.

― ¿Cuál…? –.

― No finjas. Yo misma lo encontré una vez, junto a tus cursis dibujitos – dijo –. Nick era el último, ¿no? –.

Laufeyson asintió lentamente.

― Bien – dijo Harper, y soltó la mano de Loki para separarse unos centímetros. Lo observó detenidamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior –. Con tu idolatría y tres o cuatro años más, Loki… todas las cosas que podríamos hacer – acarició la pálida mejilla del muchacho –. Eres jodidamente perfecto –.

Loki que ya no respiraba para entonces, tuvo que hacerlo de nuevo para no interrumpir el beso con el que estaba a punto de atacarlo la joven castaña. En un breve momento él vio un brillo especial en los ojos de Harper y al siguiente saboreaba el fruto de un prolongado esfuerzo; sin darse cuenta la tenía encima con sus manos entrelazadas en su negro cabello y él la abrazaba con firmeza, para no dejarla ir. Eran un espectáculo esos dos, probablemente los habrían corrido del parque si no hubiese sido de noche y el lugar estuviera completamente solo. O quizá Loki no se hubiera permitido tal escena… O tal vez… Nah, lo habría hecho aun con todo un estadio mirándole.

No era algo romántico del todo, era más bien desesperado. Un beso cargado de ansia, la emoción de años vertida de un solo golpe, la pasión adolescente de un adorador sin remedio. La besó sin mesura, con ardor; como no había besado antes por la simple razón de que nadie lo merecía.

Bien habría podido quedarse así toda la noche, besándola hasta que les ardieran los labios, pero la chica, cansada de sostenerse en sus rodillas sobre el frio metal de la banca, dejó caer su peso sobre los muslos de él. Loki dejó escapar un gruñido ante el placentero roce de su endurecido _camarada_. La posición sugería demasiado, el contacto también. Ella a su vez notó la _emoción_ de Laufeyson. Volvió a apoyarse en sus rodillas y se inclinó para decirle al oído:

― Cierto mocito se ha emocionado más de lo que debería – ronroneó, luego dio un saltito hacia atrás para ponerse de pie –. Todavía eres muy joven para mi gusto, Loki – dijo y frunció los labios –. Esperaré a que tengas más experiencia y si para entonces eres tan bueno en la cama como lo eres besando, será un placer tenerte como compañero – le revoloteó el cabello y se fue.

Se fue mientras Loki… Loki estaba sorprendido de seguir vivo. Permaneció todavía un rato respirando con dificultad, con la mente en blanco. Vacio total. Laufeyson se sentía como nada y al mismo tiempo como todo. Era estrella de neutrones, universo en expansión… Desde ese momento, Loki Laufeyson comenzó a ser cosas infinitas.

* * *

Pff… Lo acabé. Después de haber estado de nefasta dos semanas y por poco abandonar todo esto, vuelvo a ser yo y todo gracias a la actualización de mi segundo fic favorito… lo que puede lograr una buena historia…

Iniciaron los encuentros eróticos… Quiero decir que no soy muy buena escribiendo esta clase de situaciones (ya se habrá notado)… bueno, no soy muy buena en casi nada pero en esto menos, así que perdonen la insipidez o cualquier otro defecto. A pesar de eso, habrá mucho sexo en esta historia (espero). ¿Por qué? Pues no sé, se me antojó xD.

Disculpen los errores que puedan llegar a existir.

Eso es todo por esta vez. ¿Comentarios? Si. No. Ya saben donde van.

Gracias por leer!


	6. Sola en esta cama, casa y cabeza

******Disclaimer: **Ya saben, la triste historia de siempre, ni Loki ni cualquier otro personaje de Marvel me pertenecen.**  
**

**Himmelstrasse:** x3 Mil… no. Millones de gracias y bendiciones por tu comentario :D. Sigo encantadísima de la vida al saber que esta historia te gusta, y más todavía porque es liberador, todo un alivio, saber que alguien más comprende todo este rollo xD. Sé que me he puesto más del lado de Loki, pero no es solamente porque lo vea desde su punto de vista (que si, casi todo el maldito tiempo soy Loki xD) sino porque como ya lo había mencionado, intento darle a un "caso de la vida real" -por decirlo así- el final que no pudo tener pero que, sin duda, debía tener. Por mala suerte –o por estupidez- fui algo así como la Harper de esta historia, y comprendo cuando dices que a veces es el sentimiento de saber que no merecemos la mejor clase de amor lo que nos orilla a lastimar a alguien que en realidad queremos. Pero como me quiero castigar y quiero saber que no soy mala del todo y que comprendo lo que mi Loki pasó, quise (y quiero) hacer ver a Harper un poco más cruel, egoísta; y al mismo tiempo enfocarme en lo que siente Loks. Pero tampoco es que Harper sea mala a lo bruto y sin razón. En este capítulo intenté arreglar un poco eso. En cuanto a lo de las películas… efectivamente tiene mucho, MUCHO, de Forrest Gump (también es una de mis favoritas :D). Theperks of being a wallflower no he podido verla (a pesar de lo mucho que me llama la atención. Culpa a la falta de tiempo)… Con lo de "te caché" me acordé tanto de la película de Los Vengadores, cuando Tony dice "Ese hombre está jugando Galaga. Creyó que no lo vimos, pero si" :Djejeje… En fin… No, fue un FrostIron el que me puso de tan buen humor xD. Supongo que al Logyn que te refieres es Darkness Falls y debo admitir (aunque me avergüence mucho hacerlo) que por razones ajenas a mi (bueno, no taaan ajenas, pero vaya, no es porque yo no quiera) no he podido ni siquiera terminar su antecesor, Early Winter (ya mero, lo juro… bueno, no. Voy en el cap. 4… pero lo terminaré, jamás he faltado a mi juramento de no terminar de leer un fanfic y no pienso hacerlo ahora xD)… Luego de esa explicación innecesaria (me disculpo), te reitero (por millonésima vez) mi más profundo agradecimiento. No tienes una idea de cuán feliz me hace saber de que por lo menos a alguien le gusta esta Lokilocura. Es un honor tenerte por acá.

* * *

**5. Sola en esta cama, casa y cabeza.**

No había en todo Chicago… no, mentira. No había en todo el mundo persona más feliz que Loki Laufeyson.

Helena lo veía flotar… no literalmente, hubiese sido alarmante ver a un Loki levitar de aquí para allá… una mala señal.

No, Helena veía a Loki andar por toda la casa con una energía inusual. Su risa era fácil y su mal humor imposible. Ese verano la casa Laufeyson se vio inundada por el color de una alegría que ninguno de los dos, o nadie que los hubiese conocido, había demostrado hasta entonces. Música sencilla y jovial, ligera. Un amor venido de quién sabe dónde por la jardinería, con el que tanto _tía_ como _sobrino_ llevaron al hogar a su máxima gloria. Las tardes eran de discusiones sobre cuáles eran las mejores películas de los 70's, cuál la mejor obra de Shakespeare. Argumentaban defendiendo y atacando, respetuosamente, las ideas del otro, pero al final en lo que siempre coincidían, y sin que viniera al caso, era en que Richard Wagner había sido un genio.

Hela sonreía satisfecha cada noche al saber que había cumplido su propósito. Loki era tan feliz y estaba tan en paz consigo mismo que era ridículo que algo saboteara sus planes. Solo restaban un par de cosas en la misión que la Norn Skuld le había encomendado: esperar a que Loki fuera mayor sin perder la reciente pureza de alma, y que la otra condición, que Hela misma desconocía, se cumpliera. Una vez hecho eso, la Reina de los Muertos podría volver a su reino, volver a ser inmortal, y claro, de paso, probablemente, salvar al universo de un peligro que la Norn no quiso revelarle. Ni falta que le hacía, bastante había tenido con que Skuld le amenazara con transportar a todas las almas de Hel a Midgard y soltar a las Disirpara que éstas se dieran un festín. Hela no necesitaba tanto. Le daría a la Norn el Loki feliz que le pedía y que hiciera con él lo que quisiera…

Eso pensó al principio, sin embargo, luego de un tiempo con su sobrino –le era extraño referirse al chiquillo como su _padre_–, no estaba tan segura de querer entregárselo a Skuld sin que esta por lo menos le dijera para qué lo quería. A lo mejor solamente era su temporal humanidad, pero había llegado a sentir compasión y cariño… bueno, no es que antes no lo apreciara, pero es que en realidad no lo conocía mas que por algunos actos de bondad con ella o sus hermanos, le estaba agradecida, en eso no les había mentido a los asgardianos cuando se ofreció para cuidarlo, pero no lo quería… ¿Ahora si? Pues… si, si lo quería, mucho, y eso le aliviaba el corazón… Aunque, tal vez, cuando volviera a ser la Reina de Hel, se le olvidaría… ytal vez por eso valía la pena disfrutarlo mientras durara.

* * *

Por un tiempo Loki más que estrella de neutrones fue una Supernova. Antes de reposar en relativa calma, Loki era caos, inestabilidad, fuego… destrucción. Mucha destrucción. Aunque para entonces el muchacho ni lo sospechara. Laufeyson era emociones incontenibles, deseos imposibles, para luego ser belleza agónica, una fuerza magnética impensable… Así como de la explosión resultaba una estrella sin más gracia; así de todo lo que era Loki en determinado punto no resultaba nada más virtuoso, nada súper especial. Nada que fuera magnifico o muy digno de verse. Loki terminaba sintiéndose una estrella de neutrones porque le parecía una metáfora ideal para su situación, porque a pesar de lo que muchos dicen, las estrellas de neutrones sonasombrosas.

A todo esto ¿qué era Harper? Blake era lo de toda la vida: un agujero negro. Un agujero negro supermasivo…. Ella lo devoraba todo y nada se le escapaba, ni la luz. Nada.

Agujeros negros y estrellas de neutrones. Blake y Laufeyson. Amor y destrucción… Esas cosas pasan.

El muchacho pelinegro, que llevaba un tiempo en estado de imbecilidad, perdió definitivamente la cabeza. Ingenuamente se entregó por completo, sin dejar mucho para sí mismo. Se abandonó a la voluntad de Blake. Se lanzó al vacío con la esperanza de que la mujer que quería amortiguara su caída. Se perdió.

Fue por esos tiempos cuando comenzaron las pesadillas en las cuales pendía sobre un negro abismo, sujetando una especie de cetro dorado mientras las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos. Alguien tomaba el objeto por el otro extremo pero no le fue posible distinguir de quién se trataba, también gritaba algo, ¿qué era? Loki no podía saberlo. Se despertaba muy alterado, sudando y algunas veces hasta gritando. El final de la pesadilla lo llenaba de angustia, de un sentimiento que se parecía mucho al fracaso y la culpa y la confusión: al final soltaba el cetro por su voluntad y caía hacia la inmensa negrura e incierta desolación de ese abismo interminable. El mal sueño le causaba un terror tal que no se atrevía a contarle la verdad a Helena, quien cada que lo escuchaba gritar corría a su habitación. No se lo dijo a nadie. Nadie se dio cuenta de su ocasional mirada extraviada en la nada, o de sus esporádicos momentos de ansiedad que lo volvían un poco torpe. Nadie supo de cuánto llegó a odiar la hora de dormir. Loki no podía evitar sentir miedo, y lo sintió. Mucho, casi todo el tiempo. Casi. Excepto cuando estaba con ella. Harper era la cura. El alivio. Lo fue durante un tiempo. No lo sería siempre.

No obstante, aparte de los terrores nocturnos y antes de abandonarse a la locura, el tiempo y el juicio le duraron lo suficiente para arreglar su plan de salvar a Harper. En la siguiente ocasión que se reunió con los Vengadores les comunicó a los héroes su decisión de aceptar quedarse en la torre Stark. Steven sonrió, le dio una palmadita en la espalda y no preguntó razones. Barton se distrajo un momento de lo que fuera que le estuviera haciendo a su arco y resopló, muy molesto al parecer. Natasha y Tony fruncieron el ceño en un gesto interrogante. Luego, Loki tuvo que ordenarle a Thor "Quédate donde estás, ni lo pienses" pues el rubio fortachón ya se lanzaba a abrazarlo, con su sonrisa ridícula. No lo odiaba, pero el gigantesco hombre era demasiado efusivo para su gusto; además de que le incomodaba su nombre y su origen, es decir, ¡Thor! ¿Thor de Asgard? Nunca le interesó en realidad la mitología nórdica, si sabía que su nombre venía de un dios de ese panteón era porque Helena lo mencionó y por las burlas de Harper al respecto. Del mismo modo tenía nociones muy básicas sobre Thor. ¡Thor! ¡Thor de Asgard! Un dios… un alienígena. El mundo y la vida eran, en ocasiones, más de lo que Loki podía soportar. El universo era raro, el mundo era raro, Thor era raro… él mismo también.

El rubio hombresote se quedó parado en su lugar y asintió, con un deje de decepción, antes de volver a sentarse.

Tony paseó su vista por toda la estancia, estudiando las reacciones de sus compañeros por mero gusto, para ver qué tanto les molestaba o agradaba la noticia. Qué decepción, ni siquiera Barton hizo escándalo. Aun así, estaban sorprendidos, no histéricamente sorprendidos como le hubiera gustado, pero se notaba que no lo esperaban… Todos excepto Bruce… ¿Por qué Bruce no se asombraba? Aunque no lo dijera, a Banner le agradaba Loki, mucho, casi tanto como a él. O quizá más porque Laufeyson demostraba una obvia inclinación hacia el científico. Tony podía jurar que Loki admiraba a Bruce como a nadie más en la torre, y eso, al mismo tiempo, le agradaba a Banner… Bruce y el nuevo Loki crearon una especie de vínculo cientificioso (ante el cual Stark sentía celos porque siempre era excluido, ¿Por qué lo excluían si él también era un súper genio? De aceptarlo serían los Beatles de la ciencia… Bien, faltaba uno… ningún problema, llamaría a Hank Pym, él siempre aceptaba… Pero si no dejaban de ignorarlo les recordaría quién es el que paga para que puedan divertirse como escuincles en SixFlags), por lo cual Banner no podía estar como si nada por la noticia de Loki.

—Cuéntanos, Bruce — demandó Stark. El hombre se encogió de hombros, un poco incómodo por las miradas expectantes de todos sus compañeros.

—Me pidió mi opinión, eso es todo —.

—JARVIS recuérdame prestarles más atención a estos dos conspiradores en el futuro —.

—Por supuesto, señor —.

— ¿Terminaste? —Le preguntó Loki con cansancio al hombre castaño.

—No—.

—Bien. Entonces me voy. Fueun viaje largo, quiero descansar—.

El muchacho hizo el saludo vulcano una vez adentro del elevador. Entonces vio a Stark caminar hacia él, se apresuró acerrar las puertas. Tony no lo lograría. Las puertas se cerrarían en cualquier momento. _No lo logrará, no lo logrará, no lo… mierda, lo logró_. Tony Stark se deslizó dentro del asesor justo a tiempo. _Genial_.

—Las razones — demandó el castaño, viendo hacia el frente.

—No todos tiene la posibilidad de convivir con…— empezó a explicar Loki, sin titubear siquiera.

—No, no quiera mentirme, señor— las puertas del elevador de abrieron y el hombre salió ordenándole a Loki con una mirada que hiciera lo mismo. Se recargó en la pared a un costado del ascensor y comenzó a observar a Loki calculadoramente —. Quiero las verdaderas razones —.

_Genial, genial, genial_. Ahora estaba a solas, prácticamente atrapado pues hubiera sido muy cobarde huir ya, con el hombre más fastidiosamente agudo del universo. Una cosa es confiar en el retraído Bruce Banner y otra completamente distinta confiar en el sarcástico millonario Anthony Stark. Una cosa es que te escuchen y te aconsejen de forma seria y educada, y otra muy diferente que satiricen tu manera de sentir y ver las cosas… Pero tenía que hacerlo, debía contarle a Stark la verdad si deseaba que este le ayudara. _Ah, qué fastidio_.

—Yo… yo… — balbuceó el menor. Suspiró resignado, observó a Tony a los ojos y aclaró la garganta —. Sé que me quieres aquí, lo que no sé es para qué, y yo ya no me creo eso de la deuda con mis padres, pero ¿sabes? No me interesa por qué tanta insistencia en tenerme cerca y vigilado… No me importa, todos me han demostrado ser buenas personas y creo que puedo confiar en ustedes, eso me basta. Sin embargo, a cambio de mi permanencia en este lugar y de no insistir en que me digas lo verdad (porque claramente no deseas hacerlo), yo… yo quiero pedirte un favor — Loki calló, como esperando una respuesta del mayor. Tony solo le dijo con un gesto de su mano que continuara —. Eres Anthony Stark, eres ridículamente millonario, tú puedes… quiero que tú… Existe una persona a quien quiero que ayudes. Tiene un gran talento pero no los medios para desarrollarlo, cree que su hermano la ayudará pero yo sé que no lo hará; ella es tonta e ingenua y tiene la idea ilusa de que con vivir en L.A sus problemas se arreglarán, eso no sucederá… Y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ella destroza su vida, no puedo abandonarla, Tony… Tú eres el único que puede ayudarla —.

Para entonces Loki no hablaba más con su característico tono arrogante y frío. Se expresaba con una desesperación muy notable en su voz, un tanto frustrado, enfadado… triste. Tony lo miraba impasible, intentando no dejarle ver al muchacho que el corazón se le escogía de verlo y oírlo hablar así. Loki Laufeyson preocupado por otro ser humano, quién lo diría.

— ¿De quién se trata?— era una interrogante que en verdad lo intrigaba. ¿Quién? ¿Quién había logrado que la misma persona que intentara dominar el mundo y subyugar a sus habitantes, se preocupara por uno de ellos? Loki pidiéndole un favor… a él. Prepárense para el apocalipsis.

—Su nombre es Harper Blake —.

Ella… la conocía, la recordaba. Lo cual le llevó a concluir que Loki no solo estaba preocupado, estaba enamorado. Algo en su interior le dijo que ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo. Quería decir algo agudo y cómico, una ligera burla para empezar, pero no podía. No pudo. _Harper Blake, la chica con la sonrisa perturbadora. _Ella. No le inspiraba mucha confianza que digamos, pero bueno, no la conocía en realidad salvo por las tres o cuatro veces que la encontró en casa de Loki. Si al muchacho le agradaba debía tener sus buenas razones, después de todo Loki tenía un buen ojo para elegir su compañía.

Por otro lado, esa era la condición que ponía para no indagar en el asunto de su verdadero pasado y de la verdadera razón por la que quería ayudarlo. Loki no podía tacharlo de total mentiroso, es decir, lo cuidaba en una especie de gesto amable con Thor, quien había estado muy preocupado por su hermano; cierto, no era por una deuda con sus padres pero tampoco era como que sólo lo estuviera haciendo porque alguien lo obligaba.

Tony suspiró, haciendo una mueca. — De acuerdo, Romeo. Ayudaré a tu Julieta, solo dime qué es lo que quieres (y lo que ella quiere) específicamente y… —mientras Stark hablaba Loki sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y comenzó a teclear algo en él, eso exasperó al hombre, merecía un poco de atención después de haber accedido, ¿no? —. ¿Qué diablos haces? — Loki le extendió el celular, mostrándole la pantalla —. ¿La NYU*? ¿Y qué hará allí? – cuestionó, con cierta pedantería. Loki tecleó algo más y volvió a mostrarle el aparato. En la pantalla se leía: "_MFA** en Cinematografía_".

—La quieres tener cerca, ¿no, Loki? —.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y sonrió con suficiencia.

* * *

Intentaba seguir la letra de la canción. Como si con hacerlo pudiera liberar a su cerebro del asedio terrorífico de los recuerdos.

_"… I am alone in this bed, house and head. She never fixes this but at least she…"***_

Entre sollozos desesperanzados y suspiros intermitentes las palabras murieron en sus labios. "_I am alone in this bed, house and head_",repitió dentro de sus pensamientos, únicamente para sentirse peor. Se abrazó con más fuerza a sus rodillas, apretando los dientes para que no se le escaparan más sollozos.

Mientras más insultaba dentro de su mente y mientras más procuraba ignorarlo, más lo recordaba y más le dolía. Estaba experimentado uno de esos momentos en los que prefieres dejar de existir a tener que continuar soportando la carga de una vida miserable. Y miserable todavía distaba mucho de cómo en realidad se sentía. Exhausta, esa podría ser la palabra. Muy cansada de tener que permanecer en la Tierra. Rota, quizá… No, exhausta. Cansadísima.

Hacía mucho frío, pensó fugazmente, demasiado para ser verano. Levantó la cabeza, un poco más tranquila, pero al encontrarse con el pálido color azul de las paredes, instantáneamente la inquietud y la tristeza la arrastraron de vuelta a su hoyo. Ahogó un sollozo más y sacudió la cabeza, intentando no dejarse torturar por el hecho de que su madre la acababa de abandonar. Estaba cansada.

Dio un salto de la cama, respiró profundo, con los ojos cerrados. Hacía frío pero estaba bien, el calor habría hecho todo peor, por lo menos la baja temperatura le hacía mantener un poquito de serenidad. Se dirigió a apagar el aparato de sonido, pero ya frente a él, ladeó la cabeza, esbozando apenas una sonrisa, permitiendo que los primeros acordes de "I Can't Win" de The Strokes terminaran de aplacar sus ánimos de saltar por la ventana. Rascó su frente y arrastró los pies en dirección al baño.

Su madre se había ido, si. ¿A dónde? Solo ella lo sabía. ¿Le interesaba? No realmente. Le dolía que la dejara pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo; cuando niña ya le había llorado e implorado un poco de cariño o aunque fuera atención. Ahora no. No la iba a buscar para rogarle que regresara. Era muy su problema si algún día decidía volver; a Harper le era, ahora, indiferente. Ella tampoco tenía planes de quedarse en ese cuchitril por mucho más tiempo. Loca de ella si lo hacía. ¿Loca? Bruta más bien.

Se paró frente al espejo del baño y arqueó una ceja, vaya que se veía mal, muy mal. Ojerosa, los ojos rojos e hinchados, ¡ah! y claro, la espantosa herida en su pómulo y el ojo izquierdo morado. Todos estos, regalos de su padre. ¡Cuánto amor!

_"I am alone in this bed, house and head"._

Resopló y se llevó la mano al rostro, palpando con sumo cuidado las heridas. "Ya se había tardado". Precisamente, era la primera vez que la golpeaba y Harper ya había jurado que sería la última. Quizá, si había una próxima, la mataba. La mataba, y su progenitora gozándola de lo lindo por las calles. O no. Harper en serio, y con mucho fervor, casi implorándole a Dios, deseo que no, que no estuviera gozando. Que sufriera. Si este era el infierno, pues que ardieran todos juntos.

—Suframos en grupo — dijo a nadie, o bueno, no, porque justo detrás de ella apareció la delgada y pálida figura de Loki, lo vio por el espejo, y en seguida se mostró alarmado por el aspecto de la muchacha. Ella sonrió de lado y apuntó a la herida en su pómulo –. ¿Te gusta? – sacudió la cabeza –. No, no, no. Esa no es la pregunta, más bien, ¿te gusto? ¿Te agrada lo que estás viendo, Loki? ¿Te acostarías conmigo mientras luzco como lo que hay dentro de una morgue? – soltó, cargando sus palabras de amarga burla.

Loki pareció salir de su estupor porque avanzó hasta estar bien cerca de ella, quien a su vez dio media vuelta. La diferencia de altura entre ellos no era mucha, el moreno, a pesar de ser menor, ya rebasaba por tres o cuatro centímetros a Harper, así que podían mirarse tan profundamente a los ojos que la mayoría de las veces era incómodo. No lo era ahora. Blake se perdió por unos segundos en los ojos de Loki, que ardían en ira y dolor. Tan verdes, tan profundos… se atrevería a decir incluso que tan suyos. Suyos. La preocupación que reflejaban los orbes del menor le pertenecía a ella.

No estaba tan sola. Si su madre la había abandonado, si su padre la había golpeado y si su hermano continuaba mostrando renuencia a su idea de vivir con él, no importaba… No tanto. Ahora no. O si.

Loki la atrapó entre sus brazos, apretándola con delicadeza contra sí, para no lastimarla más. No recordaba haberla visto tan frágil y herida. Eso le dolía como nada más podía dolerle en esta vida. Peor era escucharla y sentirla llorar recargada en su hombro.

— ¿Quién?— demandó el muchacho con un murmullo, sobrecogido por la idea de que allá afuera había mil peligros, mil demonios que podían llegar a herirla sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

La respuesta inmediata de Harper fue explotar en hondos sollozos, aferrándose con mucha más fuerza a Loki. No conocía sensación más reconfortante que esa, que verse envuelta por los todavía escuálidos brazos de su mejor amigo… de su… del adorador que ella secretamente, aunque se negara a aceptarlo, también adoraba. La esencia de lavanda inundó sus fosas nasales. Trece años después, incluso se compraría una de estas plantas para llenar su espacio con el delicioso aroma de Loki y así sentirse, aunque fuera un poco, cerca de él; de la seguridad que le daba con su presencia.

—Mi madre se fue hoy — confesó, una vez que recobró la compostura que había perdido sin querer —. Cuando llegué a casa sus cosas ya no estaban, mi padre llegó unas horas después, ya sabes, como siempre, ahogado en alcohol, se puso violento cuando le dije que ella no estaba más aquí — se apartó de Loki, evitando su mirada —. Me hizo estos bonitos regalos y se fue —.

Era un mecanismo de defensa… ¿cuál es su nombre…? ¿Aislamiento? Bien, quién sabe, no asistió a esa clase de Psicología. El punto era que no deseaba que sus sentimientos se mezclaran con los recuerdos. Si, su madre se había largado a vivir la buena vida sabría Dios a dónde, ¿y? Ya se esperaba que hiciera tal cosa desde hace un tiempo, fue pura misericordia, o desidia a lo mejor, lo que la hizo quedarse hasta que ella tuviera 18. Se había largado, su padre la golpeó, ir a L.A. ya no pintaba tan hermoso como al principio, no tenía a dónde jodidos ir pero no quería ni podía permanecer más tiempo en ese apartamento de sexta. Tal vez Nick la aceptara un tiempo en su departamento, iba a tener que tragarse su orgullo y…

—Vendrás conmigo desde esta noche — dijo Loki —. Este sitio además de inseguro — recordando como había logrado entrar porque la cerradura de la puerta estaba rota — es deplorable en muchos otros sentidos —.

Harper le dio una mirada cansina. —Gracias, Loki. Pero ambos sabemos que yo a tu tía no le agrado mucho —.

—No con mi tía. Iremos a Nueva York — la muchacha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Cómo pretendía Loki que ella sobreviviría en esa ciudad? Era difícil vivir en Chicago, no quería ni imaginarse las cosas que tendría que hacer para medio vivir en Nueva York —. Stark nos dará alojamiento —.

— ¿Nos? ¿Te corrieron de tu casa? — preguntó, medio burlándose medio en serio. Sabía que Stark llevaba un tiempo insistiéndole para que se mudara a su torre pero también sabía que Loki siempre rehusaba. La única opción que le pareció factible era la del muchacho expulsado del hogar.

—No… Lo hago porque en unos años más entraré a la universidad y más me vale considerar el ofrecimiento de Stark de enviarme a un buena preparatoria … para que así entrar a una universidad respetable no sea un problema —explicó. Todo el camino a Chicago había ensayado esa mentira. Conocía a Harper lo suficiente para saber que no aceptaría nunca si directamente le decía que lo había hecho por ella, era mejor así y que luego ella pensara lo que quisiera —. La única forma en que Anthony pudo convencerme fue cuando me ofreció también apoyar a alguno de mis amigos, y dadas las circunstancias, creo que tú eres la mejor opción, ¿no? —.

¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Loki le pedía que fuera con él a Nueva York para vivir en la torre de un billonario genio y aparte este le daría su _apoyo_? ¿O acaso los golpes le habían dañado los oídos? Abrió la boca para decir algo, para oponerse pero Loki negó con la cabeza.

—No puedes cometer la idiotez de negarte. Mira a tu alrededor, ¿de verdad quieres esto? ¿Serías tan testaruda y orgullosa como para rechazar la posibilidad de ir a la universidad, de ser y hacer lo que siempre has querido? Perdóname pero eso sería una tremenda demostración de retraso mental —.

La chica frunció el ceño, no le agradaba que el tipito este apelara a su IQ para convencerla. No era imbécil, sabía que oportunidades como esa solo llegan una vez en toda la vida… pero no deseaba pasar por una aprovechada… No quería deberle nada a nadie. Y aún así la oferta era espantosamente atractiva, más que eso, era perfecta.

Hizo lo que Loki sugirió y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Muebles gastados y viejos, la alfombra descolorida y roída en partes, el color pálido de las paredes. No, por supuesto que no quiero esto, se dijo con tristeza. Giró para verse de nueva cuenta en el espejo. Y no vio a la muchacha de peinado extravagante con golpes en la cara, vio más allá, vio a la joven mujer con debilidades desastrosas, vio a la adolescente con sueños inasequibles para su situación económica y social, reparó en la niñita asustada y deseosa de cariño. Se enfrentó al miedo, a la frustración, la inseguridad y a la soledad.

Y fue eso último… Todo, todo menos soledad. Cualquier cosa excepto eso.

—Si, Loki — le informó, sin apartar la vista de su reflejo en el espejo —. Vámonos ya —.

Sin esperar más respuesta del pelinegro, lo sujetó de la mano, se vieron con anhelo unos segundos, se sonrieron como nunca antes lo habían hecho y caminaron hacia la salida.

Otro recuerdo que Loki, trece años después, retorcería.

* * *

Un gusto entregarles otro maravilloso capítulo de esta súper genial historia (¿Qué? Tengo que echarme porras ¿no?).

No lo revisé una segunda vez, pero ya se habrá notado por los cuantiosos errores. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me dio flojera.

Y, si, en este capítulo también insistí con mi obsesión por las Estrellas de Neutrones y los Agujeros Negros. Son asombrosos y quien diga lo contrario sepa que soy bruja y le mando mil horribles maldiciones.

*New York University (NYU)

**MFA (Master of Fine Arts)

***La canción "Nails For breakfast, tacks for snacks" de Panic! At The Disco. Luego de que mi momento de inspiración con Bach se pasara, esta ha sido una de las canciones que más me ha permitido seguir.

Puse "Preparatoria" pero ya saben, es _High School_, o Secundaria… o lo que sea.

No hay mucho que agregar. Gracias por leer y los comentarios si desean dejar uno :D.


	7. Por tu cumpleaños

******Disclaimer: **Ya saben, la triste historia de siempre, ni Loki ni cualquier otro personaje de Marvel me pertenecen.**  
**

**Himmelstrasse:**¡Hey! Primero que nada: me alegra mucho que te tomes el tiempo de comentar, de veras :D me da una alegría inmensa saber que hay una persona a la que le gusta esta historia y es por eso que acá continúo y me obligué a escribir este capítulo (bueno ni tan obligada, lo cierto es que escribir este fic se me facilita bastante). Que bueno que te gustó ese segmento pues a decir verdad a mi me ENCANTÓ escribirlo :D. Y escuché la canción que mencionaste y si, es muy, muy bonita :). Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado aunque sea un poco xD. Nos leemos! **  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Por tu cumpleaños.**

_You see her, you can't touch her._

_You hear her, you can't hold her._

_You want her, you can't have her._

_You want to, but she won't let you._

_-Auf Achse (Franz Ferdinand)._

* * *

Estaba desnuda. Su cuerpo era agradable a la vista, o más que eso tal vez; toda ella firmeza y líneas suaves pero exquisitamente seductoras. El cuerpo de todo un mujeron se vislumbraba en cada uno de sus rasgos; sincronía perfecta de pechos, caderas y piernas. Su piel impecable y sus ojos enormes. Hermosa sin lugar a dudas. El cuerpo de la joven llamaba con gritos a ser devorado. Loki era afortunado en muchos sentidos, entre ellos, que la chica no huyera al verlo desnudo. No es que Loki estuviera de muy mal ver pero… conocía los gustos de la muchacha y le parecía extraño que aceptara. Las maravillas del alcohol, pensó con un deje de amargura.

Un ligero temblor sacudía el bello cuerpo frente a él, recostado de lado sobre esa cama, escondiendo su mirada. Estaba nerviosa y probablemente eso le aumentaba la belleza. Inocencia; no del todo, pero si la suficiente como para que Loki se sintiera no tan aterrado.

Se movió para quedar bocarriba y fijó sus ojos en el techo. La lámpara apagada oscilaba levemente, provocando que el muchacho saliera de su embotamiento apenas lo necesario para sentir el fuerte viento que se colaba entre las cortinas de la ventana abierta. No pudo suprimir la mueca de decepción, la chica no temblaba porque estuviera nerviosa, tenía frío. Lástima. Se puso de pie, se enredó la sábana a la cintura en una muestra de ese pudor virgen a punto de perderse, y se dirigió a cerrar la ventana. Antes de juntar las cortinas, dio un último vistazo a la resplandeciente ciudad frente a él; era tarde en la noche pero Nueva York nunca dejaba de brillar. Ya casi amaba a la ciudad. Tantas cosas vividas en tan solo un año le parecían razón suficiente para justificar su cariño.

_Un año_, repitió en su mente. Un ¿buen año? Sí, ¿por qué no describirlo de esa forma? Durante ese tiempo había gozado de la vida todo lo que siempre quiso y esperó de ella. Seguía haciéndolo. La disfrutaba con Harper, la disfrutaba con Tony y sus demás amigos, la disfrutaba con las visitas ocasionales de Helena, e inclusive, algunas veces, se deleitaba con los detalles de la soledad. Algunas veces, cuando no lo atacaba la ansiedad y el agrio sabor de las pesadillas, muchas de las cuales solían parecer recuerdos más que sueños. Aparte de ese pequeño detalle, Loki era feliz. Estaba satisfecho con su lugar en la torre y tranquilo con este pequeño apartamento en el que Harper vivía. Cuánto les costó a él y a Stark convencerla de aceptarlo, y aun así ella insistió en pagar un alquiler cada mes, trabajando como mesera en un restaurant. No es que Tony no la quisiera en su torre pero, por petición de Laufeyson, el asunto debía permanecer en estricto secreto, por lo menos un tiempo. De nada le iba a servir un Clint canturreando burlonamente por todos lados.

Si, Loki era feliz. Tenía casi –casi– todo lo que siempre quiso y necesitó. El sabor del éxito en su boca. Una ciudad hermosa y resplandeciente frente a él. La compañía más apetecible recostada en la cama a sus espaldas. ¿Entonces por qué era tan jodidamente difícil? Por todas las largas que le estaba dando, la muchacha podría empezar a suponer o bien, que Loki no deseaba yacer con ella porque no le agradaba lo que veía o porque era gay, o porque era idiota. Las tres opciones relacionadas y ninguna cierta, le gustaba lo que veía, no era gay y mucho menos idiota… Es sólo que… Bah, cursilerías. Sus 16 años bien puestos y todavía fantaseaba como una niñita de 11.

Caminó de vuelta a la cama y se cubrió rápidamente con las cobijas, era una noche fría. Laufeyson conocía la forma de aplacar esa sensación, pero entre todas las cosas que rondaban su mente en ese instante, los nervios de la primera vez resultaban abrumadores.

―No podré hacerlo si no me ayudas ― soltó, un poco enfadado de que la otra creyera que nada más con encuerarse ya todo estaba arreglado, quizá, tratándose de otro, podría entenderlo, pero ella sabía en qué condiciones llegaba Loki a esa cama, éste esperaba que por lo menos hiciera un esfuerzo. No vio el gesto en la cara de ella pero sí pudo notar como su estremecimiento se volvía más fuerte –.¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ―lanzó entre dientes, conteniendo una ira creciente y peligrosa que lo recorría de pies a cabeza ―. No te obligué a venir aquí, yo no te desvestí; si no quieres quedarte sabes dónde está la puerta ―.

―N-no, no es eso ― dijo la muchacha, colocándole su mano en el pecho. La primera vez que lo tocaba estando desnudo, pero no había mucha emoción dentro del pelinegro. Quiso consolarse con la idea de que era su tacto helado el responsable de su no-reacción ―. Es que soy… yo no… nunca… ―.

Abrió los ojos como platos, tan sorprendido con toda sinceridad como burlonamente incrédulo. Juraba que la chica era una especie de prostituta sin paga, una de esas a las que les gusta ir follando por la vida con el primero que se les pone enfrente. No esperaba más de una amiga de Harper. Todas ellas parecían cortadas por la misma tijera, a excepción de Blake, ella si era especial; pero lo que eran sus amistades, pues, solían tener el mismo perfil de descarriadas escandalosas. Esta misma chica junto a él lo había demostrado en repetidas ocasiones; muy bonita, de aires tan inocentes, pero había que verla actuando medio borracha. Toda una damita ¿eh?... Sabía con qué clase de compañera de cama se estaba embarcando cuando Harper le dijo al oído _"esta es la elegida"_ con ese tono de voz picante; lo sabía cuando Blake le dio las llaves de su apartamento y los encaminó hasta la entrada del edificio para luego subir de vuelta al taxi. La misma idea en mente todo el tiempo_: ella sabe a lo que viene, yo solamente tengo que recostarme y ver. _Pero cuando salió del baño y la chica ya estaba desnuda sobre la cama, comenzó a sentir terror, era tan hermosa que Loki de repente abrigó la firme idea de huir de ese lugar. "Debe estar muy ebria" caviló a medida que se deshacía de sus propias prendas. Un poco más tarde, cuando notó que temblaba, su estómago se relajó porque la reconfortante esperanza de que no fuera tan zorra como él creía –y ella aparentaba– le proporcionaba un alivio singular. No era tan zorra, no había mucho contra lo cual competir y ella no tendría mucho con lo cual comparar. Así, quizá, la decepción por la ineptitud de Loki en cuanto a sexo se refiere, no sería tanta. Pero era frío no nervios. Frío, era frío.

Ahora, la meretriz le resultaba santa. Con tanto que había presenciado que se lo creyera su abuela. Esta tenía de virgen lo que él de príncipe. Tal vez la falta de luz no se lo dejara ver a la muchacha, pero Loki de todas formas empleó su sonrisa arrogante, a nada de soltar una carcajada.

―Mira, Lindsay― comenzó con sorna―. Si ya te acostaste con media ciudad, no me importa, pero por favor, no quieras mentirme que te conozco ―.

― ¡No te estoy mintiendo! ― insistió ella, haciendo que su tonito de voz se agudizara más —. Nunca he llegado hasta _eso _con nadie ―.

_Pero muy cerca ¿no?_

Lindsay, Lindsay, Lindsay… Toda una monjita, claro. Hacía tres horas se restregaba cual gata en celo contra un tipo cualquiera y ahora era toda decencia y se indignaba de que Loki pensara que era una prostituta. _Sin paga_, le recordó una vocecita.

_"Gratis, para ti, Loki. Por tu cumpleaños". _La lasciva voz de Harper rondaba por su cerebro, haciéndolo perder el juicio, llenándolo de ira, de una furia venenosa: ¿Por qué Harper tenía que ser tan… tan… Harper? Por qué, si durante un tiempo pareció haber cambiado, parecía ser buena en el más amplio sentido, en todos y cada uno de los campos de su vida. La vida era entonces fácil, alegremente inofensiva. Pero lo único que restaba de la chica de ojos azules recién llegada a Nueva York era la estudiante dedicada; fuera de su obsesión por ser perfecta, la más destacada estudiante de la NYU, todo volvía a ser la misma mierda de antes. No hubo más de esos deliciosos besos, ni miradas ardientes, ni roces sugerentes. Únicamente fiestas, alcohol, algunos viajes juntos, las bromas de siempre, las pláticas animadas… y esto: una pérdida de virginidad que Loki todavía no deseaba. No así. No con Lindsay. No en la misma cama en la que Harper seguramente se revolcaba con sus para nada escasas parejas. No mientras la habitación entera exhalaba el bien conocido y amado aroma a jazmines. No con Lindsay que parecía y no parecía ser virgen.

_"Gratis, para ti, Loki. Por tu cumpleaños"._

―¿Cómo diablos te convenció Harper? ―cuestionó con hosquedad, apartando la delgada y suave mano de aun tenía sobre su pecho.

―No tuvo que hacerlo ―fue su tímida respuesta. Loki resopló. Para que una de las chicas más locas que conocía fuera recatada debía estar completamente desnuda. ¡Ay, las chicas de hoy en día!

―Ya te dije, te conozco y tú nunca te vas con uno que no tenga por lo menos tres veces más masa muscular que yo― reiteró.

―Nadie tuvo que hacer nada, Loki. ¡Maldición! Me gustas ―.

El muchacho arqueó las cejas. Era la primera vez que oía esas palabras, "me gustas". Ya anteriormente había podido adivinar en una que otra chica un interés hacia él, pero nadie jamás se lo había confesado. _Le gustas a la monja con complejo de zorra, genial. _Pero lejos de los problemas de identidad de Lindsay estaba su arrebatadora belleza. Su arrebatadora belleza y… _"Gratis… Por tu cumpleaños". _Y Harper con su insistencia en hacerlo dormir con su amiga. La ira de Loki reapareció sin que pudiera precisar de dónde o por qué; lo que sí, era que algo le causaban rabia, una opresora sensación en el pecho. Harper lo quería así y Loki no comprendía por qué… Ella lo quería y… Pues si quería que follara esa noche, sobre esa cama, en ese lugar, con esa muchacha, lo haría, con un demonio que sí. Además a Lindsay le gustaba él. Todos ganaban ¿no? Todos felices, maldita sea. Todos felices.

Todavía hirviendo en esa ira imprecisa, se montó de súbito en la chica tendida bocarriba. Recorrió con sus ojos cada rasgo en el rostro de ella; tragó saliva y frunció el ceño, dudando por un instante, con una mirada ausente, y sin quererlo, sin esperarlo, se sintió solo, tan perdido. Tenía frío. Deseaba lo que no podía tener. Tenía lo que no deseaba poseer. Disponía de una de las muchachas más hermosas. Una próxima súper modelo debajo de él, devolviéndole una mirada de confusión y expectación. La más suculenta delicia; mucho más de lo que podía llegar a aspirar el –todavía un poco– escuálido Loki, el pálido y larguirucho. Debería estar retorciéndose de felicidad, debería, debería, ¡debería! Pero no, estaba pensando en estupidez y media, todavía con la vacía esperanza de que quién sabe cómo, el rostro de Lindsay se transfigurara en… _¡No! En nadie_, le gritó un iracundo subconsciente. _¡Nadie!_

La rabia le ganó a los nervios, y no muy seguro de si esa era la manera de empezar, se lanzó contra su cuello, besando con toda la pasión que le brindaba su actual estado de cólera. Besando como creía que debía hacerse en esas situaciones. Se fue acomodando de a poco hasta quedar recostado sobre ella, apoyándose en sus rodillas ligeramente flexionadas. Recorriendo con caricias trémulas la línea que sube desde la cadera hasta los pechos de Lindsay. Era vehemente, falto de delicadeza. La cercanía de los cuerpos comenzó a surtir efecto en Loki, su miembro estaba listo pese a los pocos deseos que creía tener de concluir esa noche con su pene alojado en Lindsay.

―Lo… Loki, más… más despacio ― farfulló la joven, que se había puesto tiesa desde el primer roce de los labios del pelinegro contra su piel pero que se había aguantado las ganas de detenerlo todo, consolada con la gastada idea de que "la primera vez difícilmente es buena". Sin embargo no pudo más que intervenir en cuanto sintió su dureza y advirtió la brusquedad en las caricias que le estaba dando.

Él se detuvo de inmediato, separándose lo suficiente para verle la cara. _Si es virgen. _Bastaba con verle los ojos cristalinos para saberlo, alcanzaba con mirarle los labios apretados en una fina línea para convencerlo de que efectivamente había estado diciendo la verdad, era casi tan novata como él; que tuviera el mismo pudor que una roca no significaba que fuera del todo una libertina… Bueno, sí, lo era, pero hasta la más sinvergüenza tiene su talón de Aquiles. Incluso la indecente Lindsay, la que parecía entregarlo _todo_ y no tener ningún problema con ello, se reservaba algo para sí misma. Se lo había guardado por un tiempo a pesar de las muchas oportunidades de deshacerse de ello. Era su reserva, su muy preciada posesión que había decidido entregarle a Loki. A él, no a otro, a él. Como si fuera especial, como si él realmente lo quisiera… Una punzada de culpa le hizo esbozar una mueca que Lindsay malentendió.

―No, no eres tú, Loki. Por favor, no… no te… enfades ― expresó, por poco una mezcla de disculpa y súplica.

―No estoy enfadado ―.

Era en serio, no lo estaba. Ya no. Se sentía más bien infeliz. No, tampoco. Se sentía como el más grande hijo de puta del universo. Si, así sí. Toda una sabandija. Lo cierto es que Loki había experimentado, sin saberlo de momento, lo que se sentía ser Harper. Laufeyson, de forma inconsciente, no quería ser o hacer lo que eran o hacían con él. No era su intención jugar con Lindsay o juzgarla, o asustarla. ¡Dios! Ni siquiera había sido su puta idea. Pero allí estaba, encima de la chica más hermosa en Nueva York, robándole el sueño de una primera vez sino perfecta por lo menos linda. Una de la que no se arrepintiera.

Sonrió con más afabilidad y se inclinó para besarla dulcemente en los labios. Fue prolongado, tierno, amable como pocos besos lo habían sido. Lindsay pareció aumentar en confianza y alzó sus brazos para estrecharlo, para invitarlo a estar más cerca a lo cual Loki accedió sin oponer resistencia en lo absoluto. Ambos cerraron los ojos y le permitieron al calor que empezaba a generarse dentro de sus cuerpos, actuar, que este los guiara a donde su jodida gana se le diera.

La virginidad de Loki dejó de existir en medio del más hermoso frenesí, de la más profunda pasión… Mil veces mejor que en cualquier fantasía. El resto de esa noche para el muchacho pelinegro fue todo belleza y felicidad. Dulzura y tranquilidad y...

¡MENTIRA! ¡Toda una asquerosa mentira que Laufeyson intentó desesperadamente creerse durante el resto de la jodida noche! Quería hacer feliz a Lindsay, de veras quería. Y podría jurar que lo logró, la hizo feliz por lo menos un rato… desafortunadamente a costa de su propia tranquilidad. Porque fue un infierno y hasta eso es quedarse muy lejos de lo que significó para él el verse sometido por un extraño sentimiento de empatía. Sólo alguien más podría decir que supo lo que fue esa atormentadora experiencia y aun así, ni siquiera ella sabría cuán terrible fue en realidad.

En un principio Loki luchó, mostró una férrea determinación a no dejarse llevar por sus inasequibles anhelos. Ahuyentó, hasta donde pudo, la imagen de aquella, tratando de enfocarse en la que tenía enfrente. Pero la triste verdad de que por mucho que lo intentara no iba a poder sacarse de la cabeza su deseo ferviente de que no fuera con Lindsay sino con Harper con quien conociera los detalles del sexo por primera vez, lo noqueó mucho antes de lo esperado. Porque no quería la dulzura de esos resplandecientes, hermosos ojos negros; no quería la tersa y exquisita piel con su saludable color ligeramente bronceado; no quería las formas perfectas y tan bien proporcionadas, como las de una verdadera diosa de la belleza, toda una Afrodita, una Venus. Laufeyson no ansiaba hundir su rostro entre el sedoso y larguísimo cabello negro cuyo aroma combatía contra el de las sabanas pero que terminaba perdiendo por la estricta razón de que Loki no lo deseaba.

Por lo que Loki suspiraba no era ese tacto nervioso e inexperto. No anhelaba la fragilidad desmañada pero gentil. A Loki, entre sus embestidas un tanto bruscas contra el cuerpo de Lindsay, le dolía el cuerpo entero, le punzaban las sienes, mientras se torturaba pensando en lo mucho que deseaba la lujuria de los ojos azules, las llamas añiles que incendiarían seguramente los ojos de Harper en aquellos actos. Efectivamente, se dio por vencido, odiando reconocer que lo que ansiaba tocar era la piel lívida, la blancura de esa tez que le daba a la muchacha un permanente aspecto enfermizo; reconoció que se moría por enterrar los dedos en las caderas angostas, que habría dado la mitad de lo que era por recorrer lentamente la geografía simple del cuerpo de Harper, por acariciarla completa y sentir la firmeza de sus pechos en sus manos y las uñas de ella arañando con fiereza su espalda, al mismo tiempo que Blake le susurraba obscenidades románticas al oído. No quería la suavidad del cabello negro sino la enmarañada cascada de ondas recientemente teñidas de rojo. Pero más que nada, lo que necesitaba era volcar todas y cada una de las palabras ardientes en su cerebro en los oídos de Harper, que ella escuchara las confesiones delirantes de un amor nocivo y atormentador; a Loki casi le ardía la garganta por gritarlo…

Pero Harper no estaba allí. Sólo estaba su esencia en cada cosa a su alrededor, lo cual no le era suficiente de momento. Su esencia y Lindsay. Lindsay, no Harper quien saturaba la habitación con sus gemidos y jadeos. La morena y no la ahora pelirroja era quien le arrancaba esporádicos gruñidos... Y Loki ya no pudo más, se abandonó a pensar en Harper, amparando la soledad que sentía muy a pesar de estar tan bien acompañado, en la mejor imagen que tenía de Blake. La pensó y la pensó con tanto ardor que casi parecía real, que casi podía jurar que eran sus manos las que estaban enredadas en su cabello, que era ella quien le estaba recibiendo, que era ella la que gritaba ebria de placer en la conclusión de esa extraña odisea… Pero no lo era. ¡Mierda, no lo era! Harper no era la que jadeaba su nombre mientras relajaba su cuerpo, no era ella a la que tenía a un costado inmóvil y silenciosa, porque Loki estaba seguro de que Blake no estaría inmóvil y silenciosa, podía decir con toda certeza que estaría incitándolo para más.

Entonces, aterrizando en la realidad, Loki experimentó lo que verdaderamente había estado aconteciendo fuera de su pequeña burbuja de sueños. Con el súbito ataque de empatía por Lindsay eclipsado por sus fantasías, sus deseos y frustraciones, no pudo sentir nada más por la jovencilla recostada junto a él. En cambio se creía usado. Usado por todos. TODOS. Incluso Stark arribó a su mente, la familia que no conocía, Lindsay… Harper… Se dio cuenta de cuánto había la muchacha retorcido esa experiencia. Por su maldita culpa yacía junto a una prostituta con aspiraciones a santa. Nada más porque no quería decepcionarla, no quería que pensara que era un cobarde que iba a huir de follar con Miss New York. Seguía idolatrándola lo suficiente como para dejarse arrastrar hacia el mundo de la muchacha, para no perderla, para que ella se diera cuenta de que no eran tan diferentes, que no era aburrido y que también podía hacer _cosas locas y espontáneas_ como ella lo hacía. La última mirada de Harper esa noche, frente a la entrada del edificio, sus perturbadores ojos, lo ponían más enojado, lo hacía todo más repugnante. Esa retorcida forma de observarlo había sido la responsable de todo, de que no hubiera podido olvidarse de ella por más que lo había intentado. Antes de eso había estado más o menos bien. Sin embargo, los ojos azules lo descolocaron por completo. Los ojos azules habían corrompido una experiencia de por sí difícil. No es que hubiese estado esperando que todo fuera color de rosa pero sí que por lo menos no fuera tan desagradable como en realidad había sido. Pero el pensar en Blake lo había hecho decepcionante como ninguna otra cosa lo había sido hasta entonces, porque mientras fantaseaba con la diestra pasión de la ojiazul, sufría las incomodidades de la inexperiencia.

Arrugando un poco la nariz, Loki pensó en lo raro que fue todo. Por poco ridículo. Se dijo que de poder regresar el tiempo para evitar el momento en el que aceptó esa repulsiva locura lo haría. De no haber sido porque en realidad no era virgen –hecho que Loki no recordaba conscientemente pero que quedaba bastante claro en sus muchos movimientos– y salvado la situación con eso, habría sido incluso peor.

Un suspiro le hizo volver su atención a la chica. Seguía tiesa en su lugar, acostada de lado dándole la espalda, no se movía, no molestaba, parecía conocer los demonios que lo hostigaban y pese a ser consciente de eso, Loki en lugar de agradecerle no pudo más que arreglar una mueca de asco, dándose cuenta de que ya no soportaba su sola presencia, su olor le era insoportable, su aspecto lo pensaba vulgar y sus pretensiones de buena muchacha las creía una estupidez pueril. Por piedad a ésta, Laufeyson se retorcía en el infierno de su remordimiento, su asco; la decepción e incomodidad. Por alegrarle tantito la vida a ésta que no se lo merecía, que bien ganada hubiera tenido la completa rudeza con la que estaba empezando; por esta que actuaba como toda una ramera y que justamente cuando él más lo necesitaba de esa manera comenzaba a actuar cual dulce florecilla; por ella, mil veces maldita, no le alcanzaba el sosiego para aplacar tanta zozobra. Estaba herido por los pecados que había cometido contra su propia persona, herido también por las culpas de otros… Estaba harto y no quería ver a Lindsay el resto de su puta vida.

―Vete ― soltó. Lindsay dio la vuelta y lo observó con el ceño fruncido ―. Si, lo que oíste. No me interesa a dónde o con quién, lárgate ―salió de la cama, buscó su ropa interior, y luego de colocársela buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón su cartera. Al encontrarla, sacó el primer billete con el que se topó y sin siquiera fijarse cuál era su denominación se lo entregó a la muchacha, quien lo tomó por mera inercia, boquiabierta ―. Para el taxi ―le explicó ―. Ahora, si no sales de aquí en seis minutos voy a tener que llamar a seguridad ―.

Su mirada era tan fría como su voz. Lindsay no lo sabía pero era la primera en presenciar un comportamiento de ese tipo desde que Loki era humano. Aturdida y herida por la actitud del pelinegro, empezó a vestirse, temblando, esta vez no de nervios o de frío sino de miedo. Al estar lista caminó hasta la puerta principal, pero antes de abrirla, regresó a la recamara. Loki se encontraba parado a un lado de la ventana, viendo a través de esta, con semblante lejano, tan perdido y melancólico que casi siente compasión por él.

―Eres igual que ella ― habló Lindsay con serenidad. Laufeyson desvió un segundo sus ojos hacia ella y luego los devolvió a la ventana ―. Un monstruo egoísta –aclaró, pero Loki siguió sin hacerle mucho caso ―. No me extraña que estés enamorado de ella, lo que si me asombra es que Harper te rechace, si son tal para cual ―.

El muchacho resopló, muy exasperado.

―¿Y quién dijo que estoy enamorado de ella? ― cuestionó, para luego soltar una risita despreciativa.

―Tú. Me llamaste por su nombre por lo menos tres veces ― respondió ―. Aparentas ser diferente, mucho mejor que ella… pero no. Estás tan podrido como Harper. Una lástima pues… ―.

― ¿A eso regresaste? – la interrumpió bruscamente.

―No. Regresé para darte esto – y tiró el billete sobre la cama –. Hasta nunca –.

―Lo mismo digo – replicó, con cierta indiferencia.

* * *

En otro punto de la ciudad, en el baño de una habitación de un lujoso hotel, Harper se encontraba sentada dentro de la bañera con el agua casi hirviendo. Luego de correr a su actual pareja porque no pudo sufrir su presencia, se metió al baño y de allí no había vuelto a salir. De poder, no saldría del lugar hasta… jamás. No le gustaba estar allí porque sus pensamientos se calmaran y estuviera en paz… nada de eso, de hecho, las especulaciones se hacían más intensas cuanto más tiempo pasaba en esa bañera. No, le gustaba porque así podía fingir que las lágrimas que le escurrían por las mejillas eran simples gotas de agua. Le agradaba porque así podía pretender que la idea de Loki haciendo con otra lo que quería que hiciera con ella, no le estaba provocando una tortura tal que tenía que llorar.

No obstante, esa era la verdad. Le dolía pensar en otra recibiendo lo que tanto deseaba para sí misma. Las caricias tiernas, la voz aterciopelada, las miradas encendidas, el bosque verde en los ojos de Loki incendiado, sus manos de príncipe, los besos ardientes, el placer en sus gestos… Todo para otra. Para una cualquiera que a Loki le importaba un bledo. Y tal vez ese era su único consuelo, que Lindsay no significaba absolutamente nada para su Loki; que seguramente el muchacho estaba pensando en ella mientras la besaba, que mientras la otra gritaba extasiada su nombre él la escuchaba a ella. Esperaba que Laufeyson estuviera sufriendo tanto como ella. Que su maldita primera vez fuera un asco y así corriera a sus brazos.

Ese fue el plan cuando los convenció de pasar la noche juntos. Entregarle Loki a Lindsay no fue pura maldad, como le dijo Alex –al que había corrido–, fue porque así él quedaría decepcionado… No deseaba que el muchacho conociera mayor deleite que sus caricias, no quería que disfrutara con nadie excepto ella… Lindsay era de las torpes, una insulsa muchacha que pese a su enorme belleza era tan burda como cualquier otra, la chica luchaba patéticamente por aparentar ser especial. No lo era y Loki se daría cuenta. Él lo sabría y entonces ella se encargaría de quitarle el _mal sabor de boca_.

Claro, no fue difícil en lo absoluto, hasta que tuvo tiempo de pensar con más detenimiento y entonces unos celos desastrosos, como no los había experimentado antes, vinieron a amargarle el _triunfo_. No sólo no quería que disfrutara con nadie más, sino que no quería que sufriera con ninguna otra persona. Lo deseaba todo para ella, completo, hasta la última parte. Su amor y su odio, sus alegrías y su dolor, las sonrisas y las lágrimas, el brillo y las sombras.

Se deslizó por la bañera y se sumergió completa en el agua, cerrando los ojos. Desde sus entrañas sintió subir un estremecimiento cálido hasta su pecho. Comenzó por imaginar el cuerpo desnudo de Loki, impecable, casi frágil, pero ya no más como un muchachito sino como el hombre que próximamente sería. Imaginó sus manos frías recorriéndole el cuerpo. Vio dentro de su mente a Loki prodigándole caricias indecentes, que cualquiera juzgaría impropias del jovencito que solía ser todo escrúpulos, tan correcto todo él, que desencajaba siempre en el ámbito al que Harper lo arrastraba; lo imaginó salvaje, tan diferente del muchacho elegante y fino. Saboreó sus besos colmados de ansia y deseo, la vehemencia con que ambos buscaban entregarse demasiado con tan poco. Sintió el miembro endurecido buscando su entrada, ¡y bendita la hora en que la encontró! En aquel momento escuchó su propio gemido enredado en un dulce y agónico alivio, mientras Loki se introducía en ella con deliciosa lentitud. _¡Diablos!_ Un pequeño resquicio de conciencia sobre la realidad le dijo que no estaba sucediendo, que era sólo su estúpida imaginación, una fantasía… una muy buena fantasía, pero no más que eso. No era real. No era verdad que Loki empujaba hasta el fondo de su cuerpo y luego se retraía, haciéndole soltar gemidos enérgicos que anunciaban hasta dónde la estaban llevando los movimientos de su amante. No era cierto que oía los suaves gruñidos de placer reprimido de Loki, que lo escuchaba jadear a medida que la penetraba hasta lo más profundo. Los espasmos y violentas convulsiones de sus cuerpos antes de que él pudiera liberarse en su interior poco después de que ella misma se corriera, desafortunadamente, no era lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad.

En la realidad, Harper detuvo los movimientos de su mano entre sus piernas, todavía experimentando ligeros estremecimientos e impulsos nerviosos recorriéndola entera. Reposó la cabeza en una esquina de la bañera y lanzó un largo suspiro. Luego de unos segundos de quietud tanto corporal como mental, se peinó con los dedos el cabello hacia atrás y se dispuso a salir por fin del baño.

Mientras se enrollaba una toalla al cuerpo y se observaba en el espejo sin prestar atención a su reflejo, volvió a pensar en Loki. A estas horas ya no era más su cumpleaños. A estas horas seguramente Lindsay y él ya habían concluido. A estas horas era suyo de nuevo en cada sentido y aspecto. Quizá más que nunca. Aun con esas ideas en mente, seguía intranquila, sobrellevando sin mucho dominio su triste situación. Loki era de ella, así lo quería, así lo necesitaba… pero así no debía ser. En aquel momento la dolorosa certeza de que Laufeyson no debía estar a su lado, de que si ella flaqueaba y les permitía a los dos enfrascarse en una andanza de esas que venía ansiando el chico desde hace años, la relación firme de amistad que ya mantenían colapsaría sobre sí misma, incapaz de sostenerse. Se conocía, y conocía a Loki lo suficiente como para saber qué les esperaba en una relación de aquel tipo. Terminarían odiándose. Provocándole heridas a muerte a su de por sí extraño y dañino vínculo. Harper quería tanto a Loki y no iba a dejar que su naturaleza desgraciada lo infectara. No era solamente el hecho de que no soportara perderlo, no era nada más un sentimiento egoísta lo que siempre la llevaba a tomar las decisiones más idiotas, era también esa umbría y abandonada parte en su interior que de verdad ansiaba salvarlo del horror.

Nadie puede dudar de lo mucho que combatió Harper contra esa índole destructiva, nadie puede contradecir el hecho de que hizo su máximo esfuerzo hasta el último momento por protegerlo de ella. Pero al final toda su voluntad no fue suficiente, no bastó para impedir que las cosas salieran como salieron. Harper no pudo. Loki tampoco.

* * *

Armada de gravedad; de esa paciencia y compostura forjadas a través de los siglos, porque de ninguna otra forma podía ser cuando hay que purgar la condena absurda producto de los demonios y fantasmas de otros; porque no había más remedio que mostrarse valiente, altiva frente a los que pretendían verla miserable y derrotada; cuando se carga sobre los hombros el peso de miedos ajenos y casi –muy a su parecer– injustificados, era necesario expresar hasta en los detalles más insignificantes que el espíritu está intacto y que se es fuerte pese a haber sido repudiada mucho antes de que siquiera el término tuviera algún significado para una. Mantener el aplomo era para Hela una cuestión tan importante, tan arraigada en su mente, en su espíritu, que debía ser demostrado en todo lugar, a todas horas y aun en soledad.

Contrariando a la falsa idea de que estaba amargada y era mala ya por mero gusto o porque al ser hija de quien era no se podía esperar que fuera de otra manera, Hela gozaba de la vida a su singular estilo, aunque, claro, incapaz de permitirse hacérselo saber al resto del universo; era la reina de Hel y hasta era un deber alzarse intransigente, cruel, resentida. Nadie gobierna un tártaro de aquellos valiéndose de la comprensión, ni derrochando amor, o compartiendo sonrisas y miradas dulces, mucho menos dando alivio.

Por mucho que, en ocasiones, así lo quisiera (dar a alivio a ciertos seres que llegaban a su reino), porque después de todo la vida ya había sido muy difícil, no debía ni podía. O los aliviaba a todos o a ninguno, y dadas las circunstancias la mejor opción era la última, y eso precisamente es lo que hacía.

Moviendo lentamente la cucharilla dentro de la taza de porcelana con café, recordó, entre un incontenible suspiro y los ojos ligeramente húmedos, el día cualquiera en que una muchacha asgardiana llegó a las puertas de Hel y se tiró de rodillas al suelo implorando que la pesadilla acabara. La joven había muerto en la terrible agonía de una rarísima enfermedad, los últimos meses habían sido del más inclemente dolor, la perdida de la razón total en medio de la impía desolación de saberse abandonada por todos; luego de todo el sufrimiento, la penitente alma no pudo aspirar a algo mejor, era prostituta. Hela quiso ayudarla pero a pesar de conocer la verdad dentro de la mujer, de saberla buena y más pura en su espíritu que muchas otras, era imposible, e inclusive injusto para las otras y otros tantos que habían pasado antes que ella ante su presencia y que no tenían más culpa que no haber cumplido las condiciones para alcanzar el Valhala. Quiso ayudarla pero no lo hizo, y ahora, humana, sentada en una silla del comedor y sorbiendo el líquido de la taza, no dejaba de torturarse con el triste recuerdo de Aeltri.

Si, la vida era hermosa en muchos sentidos, pero también era difícil. Le gustaba verse en tan poderosa condición, le gustaba saber todo sobre las personas que entraban en Hel y así conocerlas mejor de lo que se conocían a sí mismas. Le agradaba la fragilidad de la existencia de muchas criaturas, le gustaba que no importaba cuán pequeñas o hasta insignificantes podían llegar a ser, se aferraban con una pasión envidiable a la vida. Pero claro, también estaba el lado malo, como con Aeltri. Como el hecho de que en muchos de los reinos se le despreciara. Como el hecho de no poder demostrar que a ella también podían hacerla feliz las mismas cosas que a la mayor parte de las personas, y no nada más lo retorcido y sombrío. Tal vez también por eso no le puso gran resistencia a Skuld, tal vez también por eso delegó sus funciones a Tyr, su compañero, y viajó hasta Asgard para ofrecerse como la _tutora_ de Loki. Tal vez porque quería vivir como los demás vivían, porque también se sentía en el derecho de ser ella y no nada más una figura atemorizante.

Y así, armada con esa gravedad consecuencia de ser por mucho tiempo la Reina de los Muertos, se volvió a pensar en Loki; más sin embargo, la seriedad no pudo durarle mucho, pues, como le sucedía casi todo el tiempo con el muchacho, no podía evitar demostrar alegría, no podía rehusarse de ser ella y no el monstruo gobernante de Hel, ni la sensata y oscura mujer que todos conocían. Con la taza rosando sus labios, una sutil sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Si alguien necesitaba una explicación del porque le había tomado tanto cariño a Loki, allí estaba la respuesta: sacaba lo mejor de ella, la hacía sentir bien, más libre que nunca, podía hacer lo que por mucho tiempo anheló, experimentar lo que era ser uno de esos seres que todos los días cruzaban las puertas de su reino, saber qué era lo que les hacía llegar llorando, gritando o maldiciendo, o incluso algunas veces sonriendo liberados. Loki le estaba dando la oportunidad de conocer todas esas minucias por las que mucho tiempo se sintió interesada.

Bajó la taza que sostenía con ambas manos y releyó el E-mail de su _sobrino_.

_Amada tía_ ― Hela casi podía ver la sonrisita burlona en la cara de Loki ―. _Mi tía preferida. Hermosa y delicada mujer que me ha colmado con su dulzura y que ha_ _jurado protegerme aun a_ costa _de su propia vida_ ― "yo jamás dije tal cosa" pensó Hela con una sonrisa desde la primera vez que lo leyó ―. _Como sé que eres una mujer extremadamente fuerte y organizada y bla bla bla (inserte aquí cualquier otra cualidad que su arrogante ser quiera adjudicarse), no preguntaré "¿cómo estás?" porque sé que estarás bien. En cambio, aplicaré lo aprendido de Anthony y haré gala de egocentrismo hablando únicamente de mí: la escuela es estúpida como siempre lo ha sido, soy demasiado brillante para cualquiera de esos lugares. La gente en la torre es rara. ¿Sabías que Clint Barton le habla a su arco? Creo que tiene conflictos, o sino, la necesidad de desahogar la lujuria reprimida que siente cuando ve a Natasha. Steve ha empezado a sermonearme cada que llego tarde o secundo a Stark con su apreciación del género femenino. Bruce, como siempre, es genial. Thor sigue siendo… ¿recuerdas el Golden Retriever fastidioso de nuestra vecina, pero al cual no podíamos tratar demasiado mal porque nos causaba ternura? Extraño a ese perro. _

_No hay mucho que decir esta vez. Te extraño. Aquí todos son demasiado raros. _

_Te quiere demasiado, Loki. _

_P.D.: No importa que no puedas estar aquí exactamente el día de mi cumpleaños, me gustaría que vinieras de todos modos aunque sea unos días después. Todos parecen contener su rareza un poco cuando estás presente. _

Hela se reclinó sobre la silla y torció la boca, continuaba sintiendo que algo le estaba ocultando Loki. Siempre leía y releía los correos del muchacho y conseguía advertir la omisión de algo importante en sus palabras, pero nunca podía descifrar qué era, y ya comenzaba a cuestionarse si dejarlo ir a donde Stark había sido buena idea. Quizá lo alejó de Harper y el riesgo de que esta volviera a contaminar el alma de Loki, pero no se preocupó en pensar lo que encontraría en otros lugares. Quizá debería pedirle que regresara, además, la muchacha ya no estaba más en Chicago. Aunque tampoco sería justo para Loki que lo sacara de ese nuevo mundo, seguro que de alguna forma se lo estaba pasando bien y estaba aprendiendo cosas que ella en mil años podría enseñarle. Debía dejarlo vivir, vivir hasta que Skuld viniera a reclamarlo… Eso tampoco le parecía justo, Loki volvía a ser el títere de las personas a su alrededor y eso no acarrearía nada bueno, como la primera vez.

En esas estaba Hela cuando al desviar la vista vio en una de las esquinas a Skuld. Dio un respingo en su asiento pero nada más allá de eso, pues en un instante reconoció su alta figura andrógina, su piel alarmantemente blanca y sus inescrutables ojos negro contrastando con su largo cabello plateado, que pese a haber visto solo una vez los tenía bien grabados en la memoria. Hela tomó el control de sus reacciones inmediatamente y saludó a su inesperada visita inclinando la cabeza, con el aire indiferente de siempre. Se obligó a mantener la cabeza fría y no dejarse mangonear por las emociones que se prendían a su cerebro y que le señalaban, con cierta malicia, que Skuld llegaba para exigir la entrega del Loki que le había solicitado. Mientras se ponía de pie, tuvo que recordarse que una de las condiciones había sido que Loki fuera adulto, lo que la Norn quería en este momento no podía ser su Dios de las Travesuras rehabilitado, y eso calmó a Hela que no concebía que se lo llevara tan pronto. Era solo un muchacho.

―No vendrás a decirme que ya no quieres a Loki ¿no? ― aventuró por fin la pelinegra ―. No me gustaría saber que desperdicie mi tiempo ―.

La Norn negó con la cabeza, dejando de observar a Hela y volviéndose a la ventana.

―Tu trabajo ha concluido ― dijo serenamente Skuld. Hela experimentó nuevamente una ligera pérdida de su amada compostura, y abrió los ojos como platos.

―Dijiste que lo tomarías hasta que fuera mayor ― le recordó, en un intento por frenar su propósito. Llevaba un tiempo generando la idea en su mente, y convenciéndose con ella, de que Skuld quería a Laufeyson para sacrificarlo de alguna forma y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que nadie, NADIE, utilizara a Loki de esa forma.

―Cálmate, Reina de los Muertos. El momento de llevarme a Loki no ha llegado todavía, sin embargo, Hela, no puedes seguir interfiriendo en su destino. Debes comenzar a desprenderte de él y permitir que los eventos sucedan ― explicó la Norn.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que regresaré a Hel? ― inquirió, con un tono de voz demasiado alto como para parecer indiferente por lo que pasara con el muchacho y feliz de regresar a su reino.

―No. A él le extrañaría tu repentina desaparición, eres su única familia, y eso podría precipitar los eventos. Puedes quedarte y puedes convivir con él si ese es tu deseo, pero no puedes volver a intervenir.

Hela volvió a la calma rápidamente. Skuld ni quería llevarse a Loki, ni ella debía volver a Hel por el momento. Y no es que no quisiera regresar en realidad, sino que antes de hacerlo debía descubrir cuál era el empresa de Skuld, tenía que averiguar cómo funcionaba todo ese turbio asunto y conocer si en algún punto podría ayudar a Loki en caso de que este se viera en riesgo –que Hela casi podía jurar que así sería–.

―Bien. Pero si mi contacto con Loki ha sido reducido, pido tu permiso para recuperar mi condición de Reina de Hel ― en el tono de voz de Hela existía una falsa y maliciosa humildad.

― ¿Tus poderes? De acuerdo―.

Le agradeció con una mirada y un suave movimiento de cabeza. Hela tendría todas sus habilidades de nuevo y dejaría de ser humana, lo cual era una enorme ventaja para sus actuales planes de averiguación. Skuld regresó sus ojos a ella y al verla Hela tuvo la sensación de que la Norn sonreía con malicia.

―Tienes problemas ― dijo Skuld, y en ese preciso momento el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Ambas mujeres giraron sus cabezas hacia la entrada, luego Skuld la miró como diciendo "¿No piensas abrir?". Hela frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

No esperaba encontrarse con nadie en especial, y tal vez por eso fue que retrocedió un paso al ver frente a ella la brillante figura de Frigga. No importaba que en lugar de sus ricas y hermosas prendas y su peinado que le conocía desde que tenía memoria, tuviera el cabello suelto pero muy bien dominado, y usara ese vestido café, elegante pero muy a la manera de Midgard. No importaba porque aun así ella refulgía con su propio y especial brillo. Hela se sintió tan vulnerable como cada vez que estaba en presencia de la mujer que supo demostrarle cariño maternal, la única que la defendió y la única asgardiana a la que no le guardaba rencor alguno. Su abuela.

―Reina Frigga― logró decir, retrocediendo otro poco para invitarla a pasar con un educado gesto de su mano ―. Jamás habría creído que usted vendría a Midgard―.

Frigga le sonrió de aquella forma maternal tan propia de su persona y que era capaz de apaciguar en ella hasta los peores ánimos; llevó una mano a su mejilla y la acaricio, Hela se encogió sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

―Querida, es un enorme gusto encontrarte tan serena contigo misma ― la pelinegra agachó la mirada, sintiéndose como una chiquilla descubierta en medio de una travesura ―. Me doy cuenta del bien que te ha hecho este receso ― la reina llevó su mirada hacia el frente y la otra supo que pensaba en Loki ―, y confió que a él también ―.

Hela asintió. ― Así es ―. Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Frigga alejó su mano de la otra mujer y ésta comenzó a caminar luego de indicarle que la siguiera. Hela esperaba que Skuld se hubiera ido para entonces, pues había dejado claro que no deseaba que nadie más se enterara de sus propósitos, pero para su mala suerte allí seguía, luciendo por poco intangible bañada por los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana. Al virarse y enfrentar el gesto de confusión y temor de Frigga, Hela sintió la necesidad de ofrecer una explicación, pero antes, la Reina de Asgard habló, frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a la Norn.

―Skuld, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que te dejaste ver… Afortunadamente, pues únicamente traes las noticas más calamitosas―.

La otra no se movió un ápice, ignorando, al parecer, a Frigga. Entonces, la asgardiana llevó su atención a Hela, y al hacerlo, en sus facciones se dibujó una sutil decepción y se dejó ver el dolor que le estaba causando el pensar que la más joven estaba enredada en otra de esas fatalidades de las que solía formar parte.

―Me lastima saber que tu habilidad para engañar es tanta que por un momento pensé…―.

―¡No! No es lo que cree. Skuld no está aquí por algo malo que yo planee hacer, está aquí porque… porque…―.

―Intento salvar el universo― intervino la Norn, todavía sin moverse ―. Y para ello requiero de la ayuda de Hela y Loki ―.

― ¿Loki?― cuestionó, pero de Skuld no recibió respuesta, y se dirigió a Hela―. ¿Qué tiene que ver Loki con esto?―.

―Eso…― respondió la pelinegra, volteando a ver a la Norn―. No lo sé con seguridad… Por el momento, Loki no tiene ni la menor idea ― Hela advirtió como Frigga aun dudaba ―. Es verdad, lo juro ―.

Se vieron la una a la otra por un tiempo que a la más joven le pareció eterno. Frigga clavó sus ojos en ella, estudiándolos detenidamente y al convencerse de que Hela no decía más que la verdad, su semblante se dulcificó y le regaló una sonrisa ligera.

―No debe dudar de mí… Yo no haría nada que pudiera dañar a Loki, todo lo contrario ― Hela aclaró, sin apartar sus ojos de la asgardiana, en cuanto se recuperó de ese breve momento de debilidad y descontrol. La presencia de Frigga tenía sobre ella un raro poder, la hacía sentir desubicada, intranquila y muy nerviosa. Nadie podía provocarle tales sensaciones excepto ella ―. Desconozco cómo es que involucrara Skuld a Loki a la hora de… salvar el universo ―.

― ¿Cómo planeas ocupar a mi hijo, Skuld? ― demandó Frigga, acercándose lo suficiente para sujetar a la Norn por el brazo y obligándola a encararla ―. Quita de tu mete que puedes…―.

Skuld se desvaneció dejando a la reina de Asgard con la oración a medias, reapareciendo en otro lado de la habitación, distrayéndose con las fotografías sobre una mesita entre el comedor y la sala. Tomó uno de los marcos, observando con _gran interés_ la imagen de Hela abrazando a un Loki usando una bata blanca de laboratorio. Las otras dos la veían con algo de desconfianza.

―Es cierto que mi persona suele estar acompañada por el desastre, pero eres injusta, esposa de Odín, no siempre ha sido así… ¿Te traería sosiego saber que al salvar el universo, estoy salvando el alma del hijo de Laufey?... Ambas deben saber que la paz en el cosmos le traerá paz a él; verdadera paz, y no como la que creen que tiene ahora, esa es sólo un engaño… El favor que te pido, Frigga, es que me ayudes a darle alivio, pero para eso antes hemos de verlo sufrir un poco, y lo que te solicito, a ti y a su hija, es no intervenir a menos que yo lo diga, y procurar que nadie más lo haga, sólo así Loki será libre― concluyó, colocó el marco en su lugar y se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Frigga suspiró exhausta, mucho tiempo había transcurrido desde la última ocasión que cruzó palabras con la más fatídica de las tres Norns y había esperado de todo corazón no tener que hacerlo de nuevo. Ahora venía a ver a su hijo y se encontraba con la noticia de que Skuld tiene entre sus planes a Loki.

―Realmente no sé cuáles sean los planes de esa Norn para Loki ― dijo Hela, sacando a Frigga de su repentino ensimismamiento ―. Aun así creo que deberíamos obedecerla y no interferir, y mientras tanto investigar por nuestra cuenta más acerca de esto―.

La reina asintió, todavía con aire distraído.

―Vine por esto― habló por fin Frigga e hizo aparecer en sus manos un paquete pequeño, la envoltura era verde con una cinta negra, muy sobrio, y Hela supuso para quien era ―. Quisiera dárselo yo misma pero para Loki soy una desconocida ― con estas últimas palabras apareció un ligero toque de melancolía―. Será mejor que tú se lo entregues, dile que es de su madre, dile que su madre lo ama a pesar de no poder estar a su lado ―.

No hacía falta ser muy observador para darse cuenta de que a Frigga le pesaba no poder tener contacto alguno con su hijo, tener que fingir que estaba muerta para que a él no le aterraran nuevamente los demonios del pasado.

―Cree que algún día pueda… ―.

―No lo sé. A veces me temo que no pueda ser así, que tenga que pasar el resto de mi vida sin volver a tratar a mi propio hijo ― se lamentó la reina, para luego entregarle el paquete a Hela y sonreírle en el proceso―. Pero te tengo a ti, que tienes tanto de él, Hela. Nunca dudes en acudir a mí si lo necesitas, eres de mi familia y te amo, querida, tampoco pongas en duda eso ― comenzó a alejarse en dirección a la puerta ―. Supongo que nos estaremos viendo, Skuld no puede disponer de mi hijo a su antojo―.

La incapacidad de Hela para moverse siquiera le impidió ir a detenerla para que se quedara un poco más, o por lo menos acompañarla hasta donde sea que estaba el Bifrost. En su cabeza resonaban todavía las palabras de su abuela. _"…te amo,_ _querida, tampoco pongas en duda eso_".

* * *

En otras circunstancias le hubiese encantado ser despertado con una canción como Love Me Do, pero dado lo mal y poco que había dormido, que de repente te veas arrastrado a la realidad con un montón de ruido –Paul McCartney y compañía perdonarán la descripción pero eso le pareció al principio– no es exactamente la mejor forma de recibir un nuevo día. Loki abrió un ojo primero, inspeccionó con este lo que podía ver y al no conseguir ubicar a la única que era capaz de escuchar música a tan altísimo volumen a las ocho de la mañana de un domingo (ocho de la mañana de un domingo en aquel edificio y muchos siguen dormidos), abrió el otro y se incorporó en la cama, rascándose la frente a la vez que abandonaba por completo su áspero letargo. Como siempre había tenido esas pesadillas de los mil diablos. Esta vez había sido el turno de aquella en la que una criatura oscura, bastante terrorífica, le recordaba que no existiría lugar en el que pudiera esconderse.

"_Tengo que dejar de ver tantas películas_" se dijo a sí mismo. Quizá era toda esa porquería que le gustaba ver en la televisión lo que le causaba tan inclementes terrores nocturnos.

Cerró los ojos procurando no dejarse torturar de más con las imágenes de sus sueños. Se convenció de que era solo un inconsciente trabajando horas extra, y que nada de lo que en su mente existía podía hacerle daño en verdad. Volvió a abrirlos lentamente, de pronto recuperando todo el cansancio y las ganas de no salir de la cama pese a los malos sueños. No pensó que justo frente a él, de pie, estuviera Harper sosteniendo con sus dedos el condón usado y anudado de la noche anterior.

―No seas asquerosa, Blake― le reprendió haciéndose para atrás con un gesto de repugnancia en la cara cuando la muchacha le acercó más el desagradable objeto. Aunque Loki debía aceptar que aquello le parecía un poco divertido, sólo un poco, casi nada.

Harper se valió de una cara de indignación, haciéndose la muy ofendida.

― ¿Perdón? Yo no soy quien dejó sus… desechos tirados en el suelo del apartamento que una amiga amablemente me presto― dijo. Luego caminó hacia el baño y cuando regresó ya no traía nada en las manos, afortunadamente pues Loki ya empezaba a rememorar la tortuosa noche que había pasado junto a Lindsay. Eso no importaba, Harper iba a exigir detalles seguramente―. Vamos a desayunar, Loks, me muero de hambre―.

― ¿No puedes asediarme con preguntas aquí y evitarme la vergüenza de tener que contártelo en un lugar público?― cuestionó Loki arrastrándose hasta la orilla del colchón. La mirada que le lanzó la muchacha, lo dejó helado.

― ¿Qué tal te fue?― arremetió con brusquedad, alzando una ceja y sin deshacerse del hielo en sus ojos.

Loki le sostuvo valientemente la mirada en silencio por un rato. Con los recuerdos nítidos en su mente, con unos amplios deseos de desmoronarse en una serie de verdades de las cuales muchas a pesar de no haber sido dichas, Harper ya conocía, otras más recientes pero no por eso menos complejas. Quería decirle cuánto es que había pensado en ella, de qué formas ansiaba hacer con ella lo que intentó hacer con Lindsay. Pero algo en su interior se lo impidió, algo dentro de él le hizo guardarse sus anhelos de liberación, desvió la mirada y se obligó a componer una sonrisa que lució tan real que a la muchacha no le costó en lo más mínimo creer lo que estaba por escuchar.

―Al principio fue extraño, pero luego todo salió excelente― la sonrisa se amplió y los ojos verdes se encontraron nuevamente con los azules—. Fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños. Gracias, princesa―.

Las punzadas en el pecho y el cerebro fueron únicamente producto de su imaginación, se dijo Harper. El que le ardieran los ojos intentando retener unas cuantas lágrimas que pugnaban por salirse rebeldes, no era nada importante. El que Loki no estuviera decepcionado como ella esperaba no significaba nada en realidad. Bien, las cosas no salieron como las tenía planeadas, pero eso no importaba ¿cierto?

―Ni lo menciones, fue sólo por tu cumpleaños― repuso, componiendo una sonrisa extraña.

Entonces Loki recibió el más glorioso regalo que jamás pensó poder tener, la sonrisa de Blake no era de felicidad y Loki juraba conocer el porqué. A la curvatura en los labios de la muchacha le faltaba lo necesario para ser de burla y mucho para que se tratara de genuina felicidad. La sonrisa que Harper Blake le estaba ofreciendo era de amargura. No le gustaba saber que la pérdida de su virginidad no había apestado, porque seguramente eso había estado esperando. Loki ató cabos en un segundo y al siguiente, poniéndose de pie, supo que Harper estaba celosa.


	8. Revelaciones

******Disclaimer: **Ya saben, la triste historia de siempre, ni Loki ni cualquier otro personaje de Marvel me pertenecen.**  
**

**Himmelstrasse:** ¡Saludos! El corazón se me encoje de saber que a esta historia la consideras buena. Jamás me siento orgullosa o por lo menos satisfecha con lo que escribo, y tus palabras me dan el impulso necesario para seguir adelante y hacer todo lo posible por mejorar. A Skuld no me la había imaginado como nadie en específico pero creo que Tilda Swinton (una de mis favoritas) es perfecta :). Me hace muy feliz haber logrado una reacción como esa en ti (no que me agrade hacer llorar a la gente, como anteriormente te había dicho) pues la intención era precisamente hacer de esa una escena triste... Le debo mucho a Franz Ferdinand porque su canción hizo que me sumergiera de lleno en el personaje de Loki; la estaba guardando para dentro de tres o cuatro capítulos pero me inspiró tanto en esta ocasión que me pareció justo mencionarla. Y bueno, al igual que la vez anterior, escuché la canción que me sugeriste y ya se ha agregado a mi playlist :). Absolución está en "ni me preguntes porque abro el documento y me quedo viendo la hoja en blanco treinta minutos y luego vuelvo a cerrarla", ya llegará la inspiración. Sólo me queda darte las gracias y esperar que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, es algo más ligero (creo yo) que el anterior, así que el helado puede no ser tan necesario esta vez :D.

**Elesak:** ¡Hola! Qué gusto que comentaras, de verdad muchas, muchas gracias. Exactamente eso, Elesak, adolescentes que no se dan a explicar xD. No, Loki no le iba a cumplir el capricho a Harper, no después de la asquerosa noche que pasó con Lindsay. Loki empieza a madurar, por decirlo así, y se da cuenta de que darle el gusto a Harper todo el tiempo no es exactamente lo mejor o por lo menos algo que él desee. Ya crece el muchacho, ya crece. Otro punto en el que comentaste acertadamente es en el de la mentira que le han dicho a Loki acerca de su pasado, de nueva cuenta Loki ha de sentirse confundido, perdido y demasiado azorado por la verdad, que sentirá la necesidad de refugiarse, de esconderse si así lo quieres, en cosas no precisamente muy buenas (nada de buenas en realidad). Esta vez no va a idear un plan para deshacerse de la raza que lo hace sentir asqueado de sí mismo, sino que habrá de entregarse por completo a un sentimiento y una vida demasiado destructivos. Empiezo a esbozar eso en este capítulo, y en el próximo me lanzo de lleno sobre ello. Gracias por comentar y espero tenerte por acá de nuevo. ¡Bye!

* * *

**7. Revelación. **

Fue una tarde cualquiera. Nada diferente. En el penthouse de la Torre Stark el sol otoñal entraba por los ventanales y bañaba todo con una luz cálida en esa tarde de viernes. Tanto el aire, como las personas, o las acciones de éstas, estaban impregnados por la serenidad de la rutina. Una seguridad que pese a los peculiares estilos de vida, a los esporádicos combates, y las personalidades contrarias, llevaba instalada entre los habitantes de la torre un largo tiempo.

Steve y Natasha conversaban parados frente a un ventanal, quizá sobre la última misión tan exitosa como muchas otras. Cosas fáciles para héroes de su talla. Clint y Bruce sentados a cada lado de un enorme sofá, con la exagerada pantalla de plasma exhibiendo un juego de beisbol. A Bruce le iba y le venía cualquier tipo de deporte, pero Clint se veía tan animado relatando acontecimientos de beisbol que el científico no estaba muy seguro de si en algo tenían que ver con lo que estaban viendo, y no se atrevió a demostrar ni siquiera un poco su aburrimiento, todo lo contrario; en base a lo que lograba recoger del parloteo del arquero, formulaba preguntas haciendo que Clint se soltara con más emoción. Por lo general Ojo de Halcón veía cualquier tipo de deporte con Tony pero desafortunadamente para él, el multimillonario no pudo estar a tiempo para el juego; además entonces el que daba cátedra de deporte era Stark. Era una oportunidad que Hawkeye no iba a desperdiciar con Bruce.

Recargado en la barra del mini bar, estaba Thor relatándole a Loki una de sus aventuras de alienígena súper dotado. Le quedaba muy poco para finalizar, pero estaba tan empapado en su propio cuento que se creía capaz de sacar otra historia más de su repertorio y contársela a su hermano. Extrañamente el joven pelinegro estaba de veras interesado esta vez. Sentado en un banco alto, con ambos codos recargados sobre la superficie de la barra, Loki observaba al rubio mientras este se desfogaba en un relato minucioso (raro en Thor que tendía a contar las estupideces menos relevantes y omitir datos más importantes). Hablaba de magia y hechiceros, artefactos encantados y lugares fantásticos. Y lo hacía tan bien que Loki no podía hacer más que anhelar y envidiar todo aquello. Toda esa fantasía que rivalizaba con su mundo tan sujeto a la realidad.

Thor lo advirtió. El semblante casi ilusionado de Loki; cómo se mordía el labio inferior, intentando no soltar las decenas de preguntas que tenía amontonadas en la cabeza. Encandilado por descripciones idóneas y frases ocurrentes que escoltaban las maravillas que Loki ya no recordaba. Y Thor quería que las recordara. Que su hermano evocara las andanzas de un reino a otro, las horas y horas pasadas en los bosques de Vanaheim cazando; la excursión a Alfheim en su adolescencia para ver a las Elfas de Luz; la vez que tuvo que sacarlo de su habitación arrastrando para visitar Wingolf, le dijo que no cien veces, tuvo un ceño fruncido casi todo el camino, y al final terminó montado en uno de los caballos alados de las valquirias, guiando al grupo rumbo a Nornheim, tan feliz que la reprimenda de Odín estuvo de más. Thor deseaba que Loki se acordara de cuán felices podían ser, de lo bien que podían llevarse… de que eran hermanos y eso nada tenía que ver con lazos de sangre. Más sin embargo, el rubio debía guardarse no sólo los detalles que incluían al joven, sino también las nostalgias efervescentes junto con las ganas de sujetarlo por los hombros y zarandearlo para que recordara… y que recordara lo mejor… lo importante. Tuvo que conformarse con ver la sutil sonrisa que su hermano no pudo ocultar, la chispa risueña que bailaba en sus ojos.

Loki estaba allí sentado, escuchando fascinado la mejor historia que alguien le hubiese contado hasta entonces. Sintiéndose como un niñito, y muy feliz de que así fuera, porque no recordaba haber experimentado semejante desbordamiento de emoción corriéndole como un rio salvaje de magia por todas partes, derrumbando fastidiosos muros de lógica. No recordar le hacía lamentar, como casi nunca se lamentaba, el ser huérfano y no tener memorias de qué rayos se sentía ser un mocoso de seis o siete años maravillado por un cuento de fantasía, por un poco de irrealidad.

La sonrisa de Thor, su voz alegre y el acompañamiento oportuno a sus palabras con ademanes hacían la ensoñación de Loki más vívida. De repente Loki tuvo la certeza de que Thor no era un bruto irremediable. De repente sintió que el sujeto rubio frente a él era más que otro residente de la Torre con el que convivía. De momento era como si Thor fuera más que un amigo, más que un consejero, un guía o un modelo a seguir como la mayoría de los Vengadores. Con la estridente risa de Thor en sus oídos, los ojos de Loki comenzaron a arder, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo por evitar que la felicidad en su interior se desvaneciera dejando solamente un pálido remanente, sin la oportunidad de pensar en nada más, de averiguar el porqué de esa oscuridad que de súbito sentía crecer y que arremetía contra su cabeza sin piedad, que le provocaba un nudo en el estómago, las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro.

El Dios del Trueno se detuvo al ver el contraído rostro del menor, mientras estiraba el brazo como si quisiera tocarlo pero se arrepintiera en último momento. Thor frunció el ceño y giró la cabeza en busca de lo que estaba causando la reacción de su hermano, pero no encontró nada más que a sus compañeros absortos en sus propios asuntos.

―Thor― lo llamó con suavidad Loki, enseguida el rubio llevó su entera atención al muchacho, que tenía los ojos bien abiertos y respiraba con dificultad. Rodeó la barra para sostener a Loki antes de que se viniera abajo, pero a pesar de que obviamente necesitaba ayuda, el joven lo apartó y como pudo se puso de pie ―. Thor― repitió en un susurro, entrecerrando los ojos y llevándose una mano a la frente, antes de mirar fijamente al rubio.

Fue un instante, una fracción de segundo que para cualquiera que no fuera Thor hubiese pasado desapercibido. Los ojos verdes, translucidos y cristalinos. Los ojos de un deshecho Loki cayendo por un puente sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. La última suplica a su padre desfilando por los ojos verdes de este Loki humano; aunque en ese reducido instante nada había de humano en el menor. En ese momento todo en Loki reflejó al poderoso hechicero asgardiano, al Jotun, al príncipe, al confundido dios que soltó una vez un cetro porque todo era demasiado, al villano que quisiera conquistar Midgard.

Y por la mente de Loki… _"Yo nunca quise el trono, lo único que quería era ser tu igual".._. _"Recuerdo un fantasma*, viviendo a la sombra de tu grandeza"…_

―Una sombra…― murmuró Loki, sintiendo como si le estrujaran el cerebro con salvajismo―. Era una sombra… y tú… lo que yo nunca pude ser― concluyó, viendo fijamente a Thor a los ojos, quien negó con la cabeza efusivamente.

Luego, otra fuerte punzada en la cabeza y la voz del ángel en sus pesadillas que aquietó el miedo y el dolor… unos segundos después, oscuridad.

* * *

―Pensé que los súper héroes entraban volando― le dijo a Tony cuando lo encontró esperando a que las puertas del asesor abrieran.

El hombre giró un poco el cuerpo para verla. Quizá esperaba encontrarse con el circo andante de siempre, con alguna de esas rarezas que la muchacha solía llamar ropa. Alguna combinación extravagante de azul, verde y amarillo cubierta por un suéter negro con puntos blancos. Un vestido tres tallas más grande, de tela ligera y un enorme abrigo que nada tuviera que ver. Quizá por eso le costó trabajo creer que la muchacha de la sencilla blusa azul y los jeans negros, sin que su cabello fuera la envidia de medusa, era Harper.

―Te corrieron del circo―.

―No― contestó entrando al elevador, Tony la siguió ―. Estoy sobria, y no estaría mal que lo intentaras alguna vez… Puedo oler tu aliento a Whiskey a kilómetros de aquí ―.

De cierta forma a Tony le agradaba Harper, y viceversa. Tal vez era ese exceso de confianza en sí mismos, su egocentrismo, el sentido del humor, o váyase a saber por qué más. Se toleraban bastante bien y eso era suficiente (de momento).

Al abrirse las puertas del elevador y salir, Harper se encontró con el escenario de siempre: héroes procurando llevar vidas normales, eso hasta que su vista llegó al fondo de la habitación y descubrió a Thor con su cara de madre sobreprotectora multiplicada en preocupación por mil, mientras Loki se desplomaba.

― ¡Loki!― gritó la muchacha, apresurándose a llegar hasta el pelinegro. Afortunadamente Thor estaba allí para evitar que el chico golpeara contra el suelo.

* * *

_Se quedó parado, estático, apenas respirando por el miedo ilógico –sabía de sobra que era un sueño– a que si lo hacía mucho y muy profundamente alguien lo descubriría y lo forzaría a abandonar el lugar. Loki no quería irse, no con la bondadosa tranquilidad que le arrullaba el alma en el mismo lugar que solía hacerlo retorcerse en la cama entre imágenes difusas y sentimientos tenebrosos. _

_Un sencillo cambio de perspectiva que le encajó la única mueca amarga en el rostro y la única sensación oscura en el pecho, muy fugaces y tenues como para ser conservadas más allá de un par de segundos, pero que aun así hallaron la forma de comunicarle lo repulsivo que resultaba la elemental certeza de que desde arriba todo es mejor, que pertenecer a los que pueden caminar sobre el puente y no colgar de él es especialmente grato. "Así es como se siente", fue la última cavilación dirigida a aquel brumoso fragmento del sueño. _

_El ya muy conocido puente de sus pesadillas no le causaba ni miedo ni angustia ―las terribles compañeras que gustaban de atormentarle durante sus sueños―. Ahora que no colgaba _de_, sino que camina _sobre_ el puente y no había nadie más, ninguna figura borrosa sosteniendo el extremo opuesto de un cetro; ahora que se sentía –qué cosa más absurda, pensó– redimido, libre, como renacido, sin nada que fuera una carga sobre sus hombros como extrañamente solía sentirse gran parte del tiempo. Ahora Loki quería estar allí, contemplando aquel singular puente, aunque claramente estaba incompleto o roto. Quería ver las estrellas y las numerosas lunas -¿o acaso eran planetas?–, y embriagarse de la sensación de inmensidad, como si de repente fuera uno con el universo, al escuchar como el dorado océano se precipitaba hacia el vacío en el borde de aquel extraordinario mundo. Luego, más allá, en el horizonte, enorme y resplandeciendo en dorada gloria, lo que a Loki le pareció un palacio, el cual le hubiese gustado visitar de no ser porque temía que la ilusión no le alcanzara para tanto. _

_Estaba atardeciendo, con las tonalidades que a él más le gustaban. El viento soplaba con suavidad; le dejaba una caricia sobre el rostro y le despeinaba un poco algunos delgados mechones de cabello. Y otra vez, no había nada que doliera._

_Decidió que se arriesgaría e inhaló hasta llenar sus pulmones por completo, para luego exhalar lentamente, embebiéndose con ese simple acto. Cerró los ojos, componiendo una sutil sonrisa. _

_―Se llama paz―las palabras casi dulces de esa voz grave le hicieron dar media vuelta para encontrarse con una mujer alta, de lacios cabellos platinados que no se movieron ni un ápice de su lugar a pesar del viento y lo delgados y ligeros que parecían. Sus ojos negros le observaban con algo que a Loki se le antojo como amabilidad, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él, con la parte inferior de su largo vestido blanco ondeando al aire, como se supone debería estar haciendo también su cabello―. ¿Te agrada?― preguntó al estar frente a él, antes de acariciar con una mano su mejilla. Él sintió como si las alas de una mariposa le rosaran, muy ligero que apenas lo apreció―. Por supuesto que sí. ―agregó, ladeando un poco la cabeza, y ahora echando para atrás unos mechones de cabello negro―. Tienes un alma única, habrías sido el mejor de todos si hubieses tenido la oportunidad. Pero tu destino jamás lo ha marcado así, niño. Fallaste y fallarás―._

_―Siempre puedo empezar de nuevo―. _

_Loki apenas se dio cuenta de que tales palabras estaban saliendo de su boca, sin poder evitar llevarse una mano a los labios y rozarlos con las yemas, como si no pudiera convencerse de que esa era efectivamente su boca. No conocía siquiera la razón para pronunciarlas, solamente escaparon de sus labios al escuchar la lúgubre declaración de la mujer. Quiso darse una explicación a sí mismo, disponiéndose a buscar, pero luego de examinar en su cerebro no hubo más resultado, ni ningún otro tipo de respuesta que la todavía más enredada realidad de que no había podido soportar que aquella fantasmal mujer le dijera tan segura y escuetamente que iba a fallar y que ese era su destino. A Loki aquellas palabras le habían generado una quemazón en el pecho y le contraían el estómago de la manera más desagradable. Fue como si no quisiera escucharlas, como si no pudiera escucharlas. Y aunque no habría de pensar en ello hasta después de despertar, pues en el momento, todavía flotando cual pluma al aire en aquella, según la mujer, paz, no hubo tiempo ni voluntad para desgarrarse el cerebro intentando darle sentido a eso y otras tantas recientes revelaciones, en cambio tuvo tiempo de arrugar la frente, olvidándose a la mitad, no bien formado el gesto, de que era de desprecio; y para cuando ya tenía la gesticulación, el rostro le lucía más como de juguetón reproche o reprimenda, a enojo sincero como más tarde iba a sentirlo. _

_Pestañeó rápidamente, fijándose después en los detalles más pequeños de aquella mujer que lucía como Loki pensaba debían verse los ángeles. Sólo la impresión de que lo era, más no que en serio lo fuera. Loki sabía que no era un ángel, y sabría dios qué era en realidad. De lo que si estaba seguro era de que no podía ser del todo producto de su imaginación, ella no, porque pese al aspecto etéreo, su presencia le parecía tan real; su figura estaba allí de pie y para Loki resultaba tan vívida que no podía rehusar su certera existencia. No, Laufeyson no sabía qué era y tampoco tuvo la necesidad de preguntarle de dónde venía, o por qué lo conocía, no le resultaba importante, relevante. ¿Así de ingenua era la paz? _

_Skuld sonrió y caminó hasta la orilla rota del puente, seguida de cerca por el muchacho, quien no dejaba de verla y sentirse sobrecogido por el aspecto fantasmal y el aura sombría y a la vez tan llena de vida que se desprendía de ella, como una luz cegadora que ahogaba muchos de los pensamientos de Loki. _

_―Es por eso― comenzó ella, deteniéndose justo en el borde y mirando hacia abajo―. El universo sabe― dijo más para sí misma, como si de una broma personal se tratara―, y por eso tienes que ser tú… Nadie más. Ellos no conocen la vida como tú… ¿Te gusta cómo te sientes ahora?― repitió su pregunta. El pelinegro asintió en silencio, al tiempo que ella levantaba el rostro hacia el cielo y luego se volvía para mirar a Loki―. Llegará el día en el que puedas sentirte así siempre, lo prometo. Empezarás de nuevo y serás el mejor. Como debiste serlo desde siempre. Mientras tanto, sé fuerte―. _

_Cuando se inclinó para besarle la frente, Loki cerró los ojos, sabiendo de ante mano que allí acabaría el sueño. Que hasta ahí le había alcanzado la ilusión. _

Al abrir los ojos no era más una mujer alta y pálida quien lo miraba, sino una muchacha de ojos azules, con un ceño fruncido antes de verle una sonrisa que conseguía hasta el más ligero de sus rasgos.

― ¡Despertó!―gritó ella sobre su hombro, para enseguida regresar su vista a él, con unos ojos chispeando de alegría―. ¿Te sientes bien?―.

El pelinegro asintió y después echó un rápido vistazo al lugar. Las gruesas cortinas azules corridas, el espacio donde se suponía tendría que haber una TV pero que en su lugar colgaba Cisnes Que Se Reflejan Como Elefantes de Salvador Dalí, una mesita de noche casi vacía a un costado de la cama con el edredón blanco sobre la que él se encontraba, las paredes blancas: su habitación.

― ¡Loki!―.

Al principio estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos. Thor y su maldita efusividad de nueva cuenta hacían acto de presencia estrujándolo inclementemente entre sus brazos. Pero en unos segundos más recordó lo acontecido antes de… caer desmayado, al parecer. Se puso tieso y al igual que en su sueño, procuró no respirar mucho, como si eso pudiera servir de algo. Y por supuesto que no iba a servir de nada.

El rubio se separó de él, enderezándose en el acto. Súbitamente Loki recordó que Thor era… era Thor y que podía despedazarlo sin mayor problema. Él indefenso, como un simple muñeco de trapo, y el muro andante seguramente enojado por…

―Les dije que estaba fingiendo― la voz de Clint casi pasa desapercibida para Loki. El arquero no se molestó en entrar a la habitación, simplemente pasaba por allí y al ver el alboroto dijo lo que dijo y continuó con su camino―.Es una pérdida total de tiempo llamar al médico―.

Loki ya estaría buscando la forma de _vengarse_ por la mala actitud de Barton, sin embargo, lo que aquejaba a su cerebro de momento era aquella lacerante certeza de que no era tan normal como aparentaban e intentaban hacerle creer. Confundido no es decir nada acerca del cómo Loki se sentía. Su mente comenzó a trabajar tan rápido como pudo, juntando piezas, siguiendo pistas en las conversaciones, en los gestos, algo que delatara más de lo que hubiesen querido decirle, un simple movimiento, una sonrisa a destiempo, un gesto fruncido de más. Las ideas, los recuerdos, brotaban y desaparecían, luego regresaban más claros o más borrosos, complicándolo todo, haciéndolo doloroso a nada de insoportable. El azorado cerebro del muchacho, a tan sólo unos segundos de haber empezado, estaba bastante cansado. Y lo cierto es que nada estaba tomando forma entre aquel estruendo que lo ensordecía, haciendo que las bromas del recién llegado a su habitación Tony Stark no significaran nada, que no pudiera responder a las preguntas de Natasha y Steve más que con monosílabos o negando y asintiendo con la cabeza. Lo desvinculaba de la muchacha relegada en una esquina, observándolo a él y al montón de locos que interrumpían su dificultosa labor de darle algún sentido no nada más a lo recientemente ocurrido, sino a toda una vida, al sueño que acababa de tener, a la vida que ya no recordaba. Quería hacer preguntas y obtener respuestas, y a la vez, ¡por dios que no lo quería! Se iba a volver loco si continuaba así. ¿Quién o qué era en realidad? ¿Por qué Thor no había vuelto a decir nada? ¿Por qué Bruce lo miraba con cierta desconfianza mientras hablaba con Steven? ¿POR QUÉ NO SE CALLABAN, MALDICIÓN?

Harper se acercó lentamente, casi como si fuera un accidente que lo hiciera. Distinguió en los ojos de Loki la consternación, algo de ira, un poco miedo, lo reconocía porque esa misma mirada era la que solía regresarle el espejo a veces. Varios de los presentes parloteaban entre ellos, ajenos a lo que ella sabía ocurría con Laufeyson, que era obvio no le cabía tanta desesperación en el cuerpo, que sus ojos trémulos le revelaban quizá impotencia, o a lo mejor furia. Ella lo notaba y no lo ignoraría, le tocó el hombro, para que le prestara atención, antes de que lo llamara suavemente por su nombre. Sus ojos se encontraron y Harper supo lo que tenía que hacer.

― ¡A ver montón de monstruos con intensión a dioses, largo de aquí, le están quitando el oxígeno!―.

En respuesta obtuvo un par de ceños fruncidos y otros tres pares de cejas levantadas en incredulidad, sincera o quizá burlona.

― Eso no me intimida, ¡fu-e-RA!―.

―Creo que es lo correcto― vino en su apoyo el Dr. Banner, haciendo ademán de arrear a su grupo de amigos en dirección a la puerta―. Loki todavía no se ve muy bien. El médico llegará en cualquier momento… es mejor si…―.

Allá iba el rebaño de fenómenos, con caras largas y refunfuñando (ese había sido Stark, sin duda) hacia la puerta. Harper dejó de prestarles atención, y regresó su vista a Loki, quien lo miraba todo como ausente. La muchacha le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se recorriera y le dejara espacio para acomodarse junto a él. Cuando terminó, y estaba a punto de preguntarle a Loki cuál era el problema, notó que Thor continuaba en la habitación, ¿o acaso había regresado?

―Debo hablar con Loki, señorita Blake― dijo por fin―. A solas―.

Harper frunció los labios, como si estuviera sopesando lo dicho por Thor, como si hubiese sido una petición, o como si tuviera oportunidad de luchar contra el rubio por permanecer en la habitación. No la tenía, si él quería podía arrojarla por la ventana y asunto resuelto… Y aun así…

―No―sentenció, armándose de un semblante severo―. Conozco un poco de mitología nórdica, campeón. Y he leído que más de una vez has querido romperle la cara a Loki― el aludido abrió más los ojos, sintiendo el vacío en su estómago crecer―. Y aunque este pobre _desdichado_ ―nunca es tarde para burlarse un poco del nombre de su mejor amigo― sólo sea Loki de nombre, no te tengo confianza, lo que quieras decirle se lo dices frente a mí o no le dices nada y listo―.

Thor buscó apoyo en Loki, pero este negó con la cabeza. ¡Qué baja forma de traición! El rubio resopló y se acercó un poco hasta los dos jóvenes, buscando la forma correcta de empezar. No quería cometer ni un error más, ya bastante tenía con el de haber provocado en su hermano los recuerdos de la vida pasada. Otro y se iba a dar un golpe a sí mismo con Mjolnir para ver si así se le acomodaban un poco las neuronas, o algo parecido solía decirle Loki cuando –no podía negarlo- cometía alguna –y muy ligera, claro- equivocación. Lo peor, recordó el rubio, es que esas ocurrían mayormente a la hora de hablar, su lengua y cualquiera que fuera la parte en su cerebro encargada de eso, le odiaban. Cuando era joven y tenía a Loki era fácil, le delegaba a su hermano el asunto aquel de enredar a las personas con su afilada y muy hábil lengua mientras él se encargaba del _trabajo_ _pesado_. Thor esperaba poder aplicar un poco –por Odín, un poco, aunque fuera sólo un poco- de lo visto en aquellos lejanos tiempos en su hermano. Cerca estuvo el Dios del Trueno de sonreír al pensar cómo le estaría regañando el Loki de sus recuerdos por su ineptitud con las palabras, y por eso se encomendó la labor de indagar él en la forma que lo haría su hermano. Infantilmente Thor pensó que lo lograría y que el Loki en su mente se sentiría orgulloso. Odinson se equivocaba, el Loki de aquel entonces estaría rodando los ojos antes de lanzarle una mirada cansina de "vuelve a casa Thor".

El recién autoproclamado _Dios_ _de la Retórica_ decidió que hacer hablar a Loki primero, que el menor expusiera su versión era la mejor forma de tantear terreno. Así no iba a desatarse en explicaciones que en primer lugar a lo mejor Loki ni iba a entender, y segundo, tal vez Loki hasta las malinterpretaría, o quizá, si no recordaba nada de su _episodio_, le crearían la idea al muchacho de que era un chiflado irremediable y haría levantar una orden de restricción de las que Stark tanto hablaba.

― ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Loki?― la pregunta del mayor estaba envuelta en un tono sereno, suave. Tampoco se trataba de hacer parecer que le estaba recriminando el hecho de haberse desmayado o el haber empezado a recordar. Se trataba de hacerle saber al pelinegro que él estaba sinceramente preocupado e interesado con lo que pasara en su vida.

―Me desmayé porque tu jodida historia era peor que una sobredosis de LCD― contestó Loki, valiéndose de una sonrisa astuta. No le iba a decir nada. Ya lo había decidido: no quería saber nada. Loki vislumbraba la catástrofe que seguramente se le vendría encima si se obligaba a soportar una verdad como aquella tan de repente y tan pronto. Lo dejaría reposar, que los sedimentos se asentaran y cuando su mente no estuviera enturbiada por ellos, buscaría respuestas. De otra forma enloquecería. Tan seguro estaba de eso como de que dos más dos son cuatro, y Loki no estaba precisamente deseoso de perder el juicio… además, "_Empezarás de nuevo y serás el mejor_". La promesa le encogía a Loki el estómago y el corazón, todavía sin determinar por qué; eso no impedía, sin embargo, que empezara a aferrarse a ella con exagerada fuerza, tomándola más que como una promesa, como un propósito, el nuevo eje sobre el cual giraba su vida ―. Lo último que recuerdo es tu risa insufrible en mis oídos… ¿Cómo no iba a perder la consciencia, Thor, si hasta el sonido de un jodido cohete en pleno despegue es más soportable que tus carcajadas? He dormido poco y mal y luego llegas tú a contarme las historias del País de Nunca Jamás…―.

―De verdad no…― quiso insistir el rubio, pero la usual cara de fastidio que el pelinegro le ponía, la mueca diciéndole "¿de qué diantres hablas?" que creyó sincera, le frenó, temeroso de incurrir en provocarle otro _episodio_ de nuevo.

Sonrió aliviado, ampliamente como era su costumbre. Dejando a Loki tranquilo y a Harper confundida porque de veras que no estaba entendiendo nada. El dios se despidió mil veces de ambos, dijo algo acerca de cervezas y alguien llamada Jane, y salió.

― ¿Qué se traen tú y La Roca 2.0?―.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros ante la penetrante mirada de recelo que le dedicó Harper.

―Se aferró a hablarme sobre esa mierda de "Asgard"― dijo infantilmente exasperado, burlándose mediante un movimiento de sus manos en el aire que simulaba un arcoíris―. Yo no estaba en condiciones, y el resto de la historia la conoces―.

Harper no dejó de verlo con la palabra duda escrita por toda su cara. Engañar a una muchacha sería más difícil que engañar a un supuesto dios-alienígena.

―A mí me pareció que algo más te sucedía hace cinco minutos― señaló cautelosamente.

―Pesadillas―.

Escudarse en el bien conocido para la muchacha temor de él por los sueños terroríficos que tenía, a la vez que transformaba su mirada en la más lastimera demostración de terror y desaliento; unos ojos que cerca estaban de reflejar un alma implorando ser rescatada fueron en definitiva una buena movida. Harper relajó en un instante su rostro, conmovida por el par de ojos verdes que le huían a los suyos.

―Cada vez son peores, ¿no?―.

Loki se quedó paralizado cuando la muchacha, sin ninguna doble intención, sin una sonrisa ladeada de burla o como si quisiera torturarlo con ese roce, le acarició una mejilla con su pulgar. No era lascivo, tortuoso. Era tierno, comprensivo, amable. Inspeccionó sus ojos y sintió como si alguien le pateara el corazón al advertir que el azul brillante, el cielo más puro, el mar más impetuoso, le parecía distante, irreconocible.

Estaba siendo tierna, comprensiva. No le dijo: "Son solamente sueños, Loki. Relájate ¿quieres?" No había salido corriendo ofendida y medio muerta de rabia cuando Thor le dijo "A solas"…

―Estás completamente sobria― la escueta sonrisa de la muchacha le confirmó el temor.

¡Y qué temor era ese! Nada más absurdo, nada más estúpido. Loki descolocado por interactuar con una Harper sobria. Si se pasaba la vida quejándose sin quejarse sobre la actitud desgraciada de la (todavía, ya le gustó) pelirroja, patrocinada por las cervezas que indudablemente siempre tenía en el cuerpo. Si la reprendía cada vez que la encontraba a las nueve de la mañana con un vaso de café que en realidad contenía la dosis diaria de alcohol. Era estúpido que Loki no soportara la idea de tener que estar junto a una Blake sin nada más en el organismo que lo que se suponía debía tener. Era una incoherencia mayúscula, algo inconcebible, tonto como pocas cosas tontas, pero todavía así, cuando había que convivir con la Srta. Harper E. Blake prefería negarse y decir que tenía demasiados trabajos pendientes en la escuela, la Feria de Ciencias, la Olimpiada de Matemáticas, Bruce que quiere enseñarme aquella ecuación complicadísima… ¡Dios, inclusive dijo alguna vez que Clint lo llevaría a practicar con el arco fuera de la ciudad!

Y toda esa mierda se debía a que Harper sobria le dejaba la entera sensación de no conocerla. Esa no era Harper, era cualquiera menos ella, era una diosa pero de otro panteón, era la efigie a una belleza que Loki no reconocía, un Picasso en la Capilla Sixtina. Era el paraíso, la salvación, pero desafortunadamente no de su alma. Claro que Loki estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le agradaba más la suave forma de hablar, las sonrisas llanas, las miradas sinceras, la ternura genuina, un carácter firme pero no agresivo o insultante. A él le gustaba eso. ¿Qué no le gustaba?

Tristemente para el joven pelinegro, Harper siendo más o menos normal, no tan agraviante en el trato, poco insolente, casi nada de arrogante, excesivamente aguda; sí, no tan interesante como solía serlo con los cinco sentidos embotados pero si más tratable, civilizada si así lo quieren. El punto es que esa Harper que ya no causaba odios por doquier, la que claramente y si así ella lo quería, podía desenvolverse sin mayor problema en cualquier lado, no necesitaba de Loki. Laufeyson se sentía de más, un estorbo. Un obstáculo. Harper podía ser y hacer todo lo que quisiera, la mejor, la más hermosa, la más inteligente, la más dulce, la más talentosa. Y él… él siempre iba a ser él. Loki Laufeyson, nerd sin remedio, obseso del orden y el control, taciturno el 95% del tiempo. Con o sin alcohol, Loki siempre era el mismo y ella no.

¿A dónde se iba aquello por lo que fijó sus ojos por primera vez en una muchachilla tres años mayor que él, violenta, caprichosa y altanera? ¿En dónde quedaba su propósito de estar junto a ella con sinceras ganas de estarlo, y no como el resto? Loki que sentía arder en su interior el propósito, le necesidad de cuidarla, de protegerla, tanto de ella como de quienes la rodeaban. Un destino mil veces más importante que cualquier pasado que él pudiera llegar a tener… Algo que al final de cuentas no importaba porque cuando Harper entendiera de una vez por todas que era estúpido seguir arruinándose con aquellos vicios y dejara de hacerlo, entonces sería como siempre debió ser, el resto de los defectos de la muchacha se irían corrigiendo uno por uno, y en muy poco tiempo, antes de que Loki pudiera actuar para evitarlo o para intentar cambiar con ella, Harper se daría cuenta de que el pelinegro formaba parte de un oscuro pasado que seguramente estaría deseosa de olvidar … y entonces él saldría sobrando. El lugar que le pertenecería a Laufeyson sería un rincón oscuro, el abandono.

_No, no, no… Eso no. _

No había dado tanto, no llevaba años a su lado, idolatrándola y soportando con humildad y hasta devoción la liosa forma de ser de Harper como para que le dijeran que al final iba importar tanto como cualquiera de las anteriores parejas de la muchacha. Él deseaba ser especial. Él _iba_ a ser especial. Sin importar a qué costo. No importaba si debía someterse a otro de esos momentos de tortura como el de la pérdida de su virginidad hace cuatro meses. Lo iba a soportar. Eso y lo que fuera.

A Loki, al brillante Loki Laufeyson, le hacía falta la clarividencia necesaria para saber qué y cuántos problemas estaba atrayendo con su resolución de no dejar que Harper se le escapara de las manos. Loki también fue egoísta. Y sería eso lo que le mostraría hasta qué punto el objeto de su adoración, su luz, el oasis en medio del desierto, podía transformarse en el impetuoso océano que habría de terminar hundiendo su barco. Lo ahogaría. Loki habría de despertar un día y darse cuenta de que Harper no era un oasis, sino nada más que puro desierto, interminable y hostil. Un triunfo negado. Un agujero negro que todo lo había devorado… Loki sufrió, pero no era del todo inocente. Loki sufrió pero Harper también. Loki hizo su elección y habría de pagar las dolorosas consecuencias de ese infierno que un día tuvo intención de paraíso.

Fue una tarde cualquiera. Nada diferente.

Loki tenía 16 años cuatro meses. Con un inconsciente que lo empujó a buscar la forma de olvidar aquella otra preocupación que su mente consiente creía enterrada, Laufeyson eligió el último de los caminos que Skuld ansiaba que tomara. Otras decisiones del futuro eran menores.

Sucedió mientras Harper parloteaba sobre la fiesta de Halloween en la casa de un amigo cuyo nombre Loki ni siquiera intentó retener.

Ocurrió en un instante en el que Loki pensó haber olvidado que el infierno de su primera vez, que el asco, la decepción, la había provocado Blake misma. Y si ese fue el principio… ¿cómo terminaría todo?

_No importa. _

No lo consideraba un asunto preocupante, después de todo, si iba a estar con Harper, nada podía salir realmente mal… ¿Qué hay de malo con arder un poco en las llamas del amor?

* * *

_"Amor, que se apodera pronto de un corazón gentil, hizo que éste se prendara de aquel hermoso cuerpo que me fue arrebatado de un modo que aún me atormenta. Amor, que no dispensa de amar al que es amado, hizo que me entregara vivamente al placer de que se embriagaba éste, que como vez, no me abandona nunca…"_

_- Dante Alighieri, Infierno, Canto Quinto. _

* * *

Tuve que hacer la cita a mi libro favorito de una vez. Lo siento. Aunque no es como nada tenga que ver con el capítulo, pero la tenía guardada para más adelante. Es la versión en prosa, me pareció mejor para la ocasión xD. En fin. También es una especie de introducción a los capítulos que se vienen y me alegra decir que del próximo ya tengo la mitad, así que tal vez no tarde demasiado.

Otra cosa: No tengo ni idea de cómo sea una sobredosis de LSD.

No lo revisé una segunda vez así que sorry por los errores.

¿Gustan dejar algún comentario, me sentiría halagada?


End file.
